Soul Society High School!
by Papillon Holie
Summary: U.A O pessoal da Soul Society yeah, -isso conta o Byakuya também- como alunos colegiais normais! Lógico que eles não são normais u.u Enfim, eles tem que passar de ano XD! Humor, romance, provas e muita baderna! Fic colegial um tanto clichê XD
1. Primeiro dia

**N/A:** Yooo Minna 8D/ Pra quem não sabe, Akatsuki High School foi uma fic de humor (bota humor naquilo XD! Eu chorava de rir!) muito muito muito boa mesmo na seção de Naruto! E bem, Quartzo Cristal-sama é uma deusa quando se trata de humor u.u/ Um pouco antes da AHS ser publicada, e ainda mais depois dela ser publicada, eu pensava em fazer uma fic colegial, mas nunca tive inspiração XDD mas aí de repente virou modinha fics colegiais o.o/ então eu resolvi fazer uma na seção de Bleach, e bem, **Qualquer semelhança desta fic com a Akatsuki High School, seção Naruto por Quartzo Cristal-sama é mera coincidência ¬¬ Até os discursos em primeira pessoa ¬¬**

**Soul Society High School!  
O primeiro dia**

**Terceiro ano**

_u.u_

**Sensei:** Que cara de quem comeu e não gostou, Kuchiki ô.o

**Byakuya:** Eu estou bem u.u...

**Sensei:** Que aparência doentia, Kuchiku ô.o

**Byakuya:** Qual parte do "Eu estou bem" o senhor não entendeu ¬¬?

**Sensei:** Que desânimo, hein, Kuchiki ô.o

**Byakuya:** ¬¬

_Professor novo ¬¬_

**Kisuke:** Vamos lá, minna n.n! É o ano letivo que se inicia n.n **-cantarolando-**

**Alunos:** o.o' **-surpresos-**

**Segundo ano**

**Yoruichi:** MAIS RÁPIDO! VOCÊS ENVERGONHAM O SEGUNDO ANO Ò.Ó!

**Alunos:** **-se arrastando-** x.x

**Matsumoto:** Eu não aguento mais sensei x.x/

**Yoruichi:** MAIS RÁPIDO Ò.Ó!

**Matsumoto: **Qual parte do "eu não aguento mais sensei x.x/" a senhora não entendeu ¬¬?

**Hitsugaya:** Cala boca e corre, antes que ela dobre o número de voltas ¬¬

**Soi fon:** YORUICHI-SAN, EU ESTOU CONSEGUINDO Ò.Ó!!

**Yoruichi: **(Isso Rock Lee, use o fogo da juventude ò.ó! Tá, parei o.o') ISSO!! VEJAM O EXEMPLO Ò.Ó!!

**Alunos:** ¬¬

**Primeiro ano**

Kenpachi: VAMOS Ò.Ó NENHUM DE VOCÊS É FORTE O SUFICIENTE PARA DIZEREM COM ORGULHO QUE SÃO ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO Ò.Ó??

**Ichigo:** que merda... ¬¬

**Kenpachi:** VOCÊ, KUROSAKI Ò.Ó!!

**Ichigo:** EU NÃO FIZ NADA O.O! EU JURO O.O!

**Kenpachi:** VOCÊ É O ÚNICO QUE PODE CONTRA OS ALUNOS DO SEGUNDO Ò.Ó!!

**Yoruichi:** O QUÊ?? EU OUVI SEU SOBREVIVENTE DE GUERRA DE ARAQUE Ò.Ó MEUS ALUNOS SÃO MUITO MELHORES QUE O SEUS Ò.Ó!

**Kenpachi:** ONDE O.O??

**Yoruichi:** ESTÁ NA CARA, É ÓBVIO Ò.Ó!

**Kenpachi:** NA CARA DE QUEM Ò.Ó??

**Soifon:** NÃO GRITE COM A YORUICHI-SAN Ò.Ó!!

**Yachiru:** NÃO GRITE COM O KEN-CHAN Ò.Ó/

**Ichigo: **¬¬ Oe, porque vocês estão com a quadra coberta?

**Hitsugaya:** Porque chegamos primeiro, óbvio ¬¬

**Ichigo:** O diretor não disse que os alunos não deveriam se confraternizar entre si, senpai ¬¬?

**Hitsugaya:** Dane-se u.u vai correr.

**Nota:** A previsão do tempo informa que hoje será um dia ensolarado, com a mínima de 35 graus n.n

**Rukia:** Não se preocupe, a galera do segundo nos ama ¬¬

**Ichigo: **Ô ¬¬

**Sala dos professores:**

Ukitake: Shinsui, tá babando na janela ¬¬'

**Shinsui: **Não consigo evitar u.u e o que o sensei fez comigo é maldade i.i

**Ukitake:** O diretor pode fazer tudo ù.u

**Shinsui:** Mas i.i... Eu queria dar aula de Educação Física, e não de geografiaaaa ;-;

**Ukitake:** Qual a diferença u.u? Você vai dar aula de qualquer jeito...

**Shinsui:** Mas i.i... Na Educação Física tem um monte de meninas de shorts curtinho... Suadas i.i Eu queria ver a Nanao-chan correr i.i!

**Ukitake:** acho que ultimamente é você que corre dela...

**Shinsui:** i.i vai bater o sinal do intervalo i.i quem sabe algum professor mais sensível me entende i.i

**Ukitake:** Se você procura sensibilidade, compre um cachorro u.u

**Sinal do Intervalo, terceiro ano**

Hisana: Kuchiki-kuuuuuuuuun n.n/

_o.o_

**Hisana:** Kuchiki-kun, como foi suas primeiras aulas n.n?

**Byakuya:** u/u é...

**Hisana:** Você viu seus velhos amigos n.n??

**Byakuya: -pensando no Ichimaru, no Aizen e na Unohana-** é u/u...

**Hisana:** Se saiu bem nas aulas n.n?

**Byakuya: -pensando nos pontos extras que ganhou-** É u/u

**Hisana:** Kuchiki-kun, você só vai me responder "é" ó.ò?

**Byakuya: -pensa um pouco-** é u/u...

OoOoOoOoOo

**Matsumoto:** Toushirou n.n! **-abraça-**

**Hitsugaya:** ¬¬ Eu mereço...

**Ichigo:** Realmente, o quê a Rangiku-san viu em você, Toushirou o.o?

**Rukia:** Acho que foi exatamente o contrário, ela não viu XDDDDDD

**Hitsugaya:** Muito engraçado ¬¬

**Orihime:** Rangiku-saaaaan 8DD Eu me candidatei à ajudar a cozinheira da cantina n.n!

**Matsumoto:** Cozinheira da cantina? Que demais 8D O quê você vai fazer lá?

**Orihime:** (Cozinhar, duuuuuuuuuh ¬¬) Ah, atender os alunos, a cozinhar... Tava falando com a dona da cantina sobre as receitas como leite com repolho, mostarda com torta de maçã, esfiha com recheio de abacate n.n

**Matsumoto:** Aaaaaah 8DD Decidi ò.ó vou entrar pra equipe da cozinha também ò.ó/

**Hitsugaya:** Kurosaki, caso eu caia morto de repente, a causa mortis é envenamento ou falência múltipla dos orgãos ¬¬

**Rukia:** Calma, do banheiro não passa n.n'

**Hitsugaya:** ¬¬

**Rukia:** Eu acho o.o'

OoOoOoOoOo

**Shunsui:** o.o

**Nanao: -lendo um livro na biblioteca-** O quê o senhor quer, sensei u.u?

**Shunsui:** Não fale assim comigo, estraga a sua beleza ó.ò... Aliás, você só a estraga quando fala comigo...

**Nanao:** É que o senhor cança a minha beleza ¬¬ aliás, o lugar de senseis almoçarem não é na sala dos professores?

**Shunsui:** ó.ò não seja tão fria comigo...

**Nanao:** Não me respondeu ¬¬

**Shunsui:** É q... É que... Bem... Ah... Não...

**Nanao:** ¬¬

**Shunsui:** Eu te vi aí sem almoçar e...

**Nanao:** Não, obrigada, já almocei ¬¬

**Shunsui:** Aaah n.n" é que eu te vi aí, sentada, sozinha, solitária, sem ninguém, tão triste que resolvi te fazer companhia 8D

**Nanao:** Antes só do que mal acompanhada ¬¬

**Shunsui:** Que bom que gosta da minha companhia, Nanao-chan 8D!

**Nanao:** ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Aulaaaas... Segundo ano**

Kuukaku: IKAKKU Ò.Ó NÃO FEZ A LIÇÃO DE NOVO!!

**Ikakku:** COMO ASSIM SUA VELHA?? HOJE É O **PRIMEIRO** DIA DE AULA!! TÁ TÃO ACOSTUMADA A SOCAR TUDO NA MINHA MEIA QUE ESQUECE QUE HOJE É O PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA! AMNÉSIA DE VÉIO É TUDO ISSO É Ò.Ó??

**Kuukaku:** QUEM É VELHA, SEU CARECA LAMINADO Ò.Ó??

**Ikakku:** QUEM É CARECA DERCY GONÇALVES Ò.Ò?? **-taca a carteira-**

**Kuukaku:** SEU RETROVISOR Ò.Ó!! **-taca a mesa-**

**Renji:** Ah, a aula de Física é algo lindo de se ver ¬¬

**Kira:** ô ¬¬

**Hinamori:** Abarai-kun ó.ò... Temos que respeitar a sensei.

**Renji:** **-desviando de uma cadeira-** ô ¬¬

**Hinamori:** Ela não está fazendo por mal ou porque não gosta de nós ó.ò

**Kira: -usando o caderno como escudo-** Aham ¬¬

**Hinamori: -rebatendo os gizes-** Ela está apenas um pouco nervosa ó.ò...

**Renji:** Não sabia que TPM de mulher é tudo isso ¬¬

**Kuukaku: -para-**

**Kira:** Aí colega... Te vejo no céu ¬¬

**Hinamori:** Foi um prazer estudar com você, Abarai-kun ;-;/

**Renji:** **-anotando na carteira-** E minhas anotações sobre extraterrestres eu deixo pro Kira, cuida bem e prossiga as pesquisas viu i.i e os meus CD's da Koda Kumi pra você, Hinamori i.i

**Hinamori:** i.i

**Kuukaku: -com a mesa do professor-** ABARAIIIIIIIIII Ò.Ó!! VOCÊ!! **-taca a mesa-**

**Renji:** x.x/ **-estirado-**

Hitsugaya: Eu mereço ¬¬ e nem pense nisso.

**Matsumoto:** **-com a mesa prestes a acertar ele-** Aaaaah ó.ò...

_**Continua...**_

Yooo minna 8DD Explications n.nv

Originalmente, essa fic será só humor e pode ter um romance ou outro (como ByaxHis) e não se importe se alguns personagens estiverem um tanto "Nossa, ele não faria isso o.o" (Tipo Yoruichi (tá, eu acho q ela até vai) e o Byakuya) e sim, tonelaaaaaaaaaaadas de humor, e é bem capaz que haja um romance ou outro, mas casais convencionais '  
Acho que só o.o  
Reviews o/  
Ja ne!


	2. Os clubes

**N/A:** Yooo Minna 8D/ Pra quem não sabe, Akatsuki High School foi uma fic de humor (bota humor naquilo XD! Eu chorava de rir!) muito muito muito boa mesmo na seção de Naruto! E bem, Quartzo Cristal-sama é uma deusa quando se trata de humor u.u/ Um pouco antes da AHS ser publicada, e ainda mais depois dela ser publicada, eu pensava em fazer uma fic colegial, mas nunca tive inspiração XDD mas aí de repente virou modinha fics colegiais o.o/ então eu resolvi fazer uma na seção de Bleach, e bem, **Qualquer semelhança desta fic com a Akatsuki High School, seção Naruto por Quartzo Cristal-sama é mera coincidência ¬¬ Até os discursos em primeira pessoa ¬¬**

**Soul Society High School!  
Os clubes**

**-Segundo ano, última aula, Artes-**

**Yumichika:** RI-DÍ-CU-LO

**Sensei:** o.o mas Ayasegawa-kun, "Monalisa" é uma obra de arte e obrigatoriamente temos que estudá-la ó.ò...

**Yumichika:** Pode até ser artístico, mas não é belo ¬¬ O quê Leonardo-kun tinha na cabeça na hora de pinta essa criatura ¬¬?

**Ikakku:** Tinta, talvez u.u'

**Sensei:** _Ai, Leonardo-kun x.x??_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Gin:** Baiseball, basquete, artes, recuperação... EPA, CAÍ FORA, música, futebol, yoga... Ah, eu não sei em que clube entrar ó.ò...

**Tousen:** Indeciso?

**Gin:** UAAAI O.O!! EITA HOMI, QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO É ¬¬?? Sim, estou indeciso i.i Eu queria entrar num clube e fazer algo com movimento, mas que não exigisse muuuito de mim mas que ainda fosse legal ó.ò...

**Tousen:** Aaaah 8D eu sei o clube perfeito pra você... Eu também estou nele e sou o melhor da turma n.n

**Gin:** É 8D?

**Tousen:** Yes! Venha a tarde para a sala 8, sim n.n?

**Gin:** Haaaaaaai n.n/

OoOoOooOoOoOo

**A tarde, na sala 8**

_Eu não entendo o quê metade dos nervosinhos estão fazendo aqui ¬¬  
Pra falar a verdade, nem EU sei o quê eu estou fazendo aqui ¬¬_

**Hisana:** n.n

_Ah sim, eu fui sequestrado e ameaçado de morte ¬¬_

**Sensei:** Então, elevem seus espíritos e expulsem de si qualquer pensamento, deixem as energias positivas tomarem conta de sua alma, respirem fundo e vamos nos deitar na posição do sol nascente n.n

**Alunos:** Siiiiim n.n **-imitando o professor-**

**Tousen:** E então Gin, está gostando das aulas de Yoga n.n?

**Gin:** **-dormindo-**

_Não sei porque, é a primeira vez que vejo o Ichimaru-san fazer algo que realmente calhe à situação ¬¬"_

**Tousen:** Gin õ.o? OOOOOOH O.O!! SENSEI! UM ALUNO ATINGIU O NIRVANA O.O/

**Sensei:** O.O OOOOOOOOH! ELE FINALMENTE ENCONTROU SUA PAZ O.O??

**Alunos:** **-se amontoando do lado do Gin-** Sensei, ele ainda está respirando, ele saiu de seu corpo físico sem morrer O.O!

**Byakuya:** ¬¬

**Hisana:** Oooooh o.o! Kuchiki-kun, como será que ele conseguiu tal façanha o.o??

**Byakuya:** Se eu contar você não vai acreditar ¬¬ (**N/A:** Um tchauzinho gostoso até o programa que vem, com mais um de onde vem \n.n/)

**Hisana:** ooooh o.o O meu namorado é realmente muito inteligente n.n!

**Byakuya:** ¬/¬ eu sei...

**Hisana:** E é tããããão humilde ¬¬

**Gin:** **-acordando-** Hãn? Quem? Eu? EI O.O PORQUE TÁ TODO ESSE POVO EM CIMA DE MIM?? CAÍ FORA Ò.O!!

**Sensei:** Ooooh O.O acordamos o iluminado! Perdoe-nos grande ser ó.ò/

**Alunos: -se ajoelhando-** PERDÃO i.i/

**Tousen:** **-deixado de lado-** ò.ó!

**Gin:** Ainhem o.o?!

_¬¬  
Não sei se voltarei a encontrar Ichimaru-san algum dia u.u''  
Em todo caso, é melhor ligar para a polícia, já fazer o boletim de ocorrência antes e denunciar o assassino ù.u._

**Byakuya: -discando no celular-**

Sensei: Kuchiki-sama, usando celular na aula Ò.Ó?

**Hisana:** **-fuzilada mortal-** ò.ó

_Mais tarde eu faço isso ¬¬_

**Sensei:** Ei, Kuchiki-sama, Nobue-san (**N/A:** Bem, como eu não sei o sobrenome da Hisana/Rukia antes delas serem casada/adotada, fica por isso mesmo...) SAUDEM O ESCOLHIDO Ò.Ó/

**Byakuya:** ¬¬

**Hisana:** Sim, sensei ò.ó/

_Como é bela a inocência ¬¬_

**Aizen/Unohana:** _Quanta ladainha _¬¬

**Hinamori:** **- avista - **AIZEN-SAMA O/

**Hitsugaya:** COMEÇOU ¬¬... **-irritado**-

**Kira:** Normalmente a gente faz yoga pra se acalmar, Toshirou-kun ó.o...

**Hitsugaya:** EU ESTOU CALMO ¬¬!!

**Kira:** Ô ¬¬

**Aizen:** Hinamori-kuuun n.n/

**Hinamori:** Aizen-sama \n.n **-câmera lenta-**

**Aizen:** Hinamori-kun n.n/ **-pula pro abraço-**

**Hitsugaya: -entra no meio-** u.u

**Aizen: -abraça-** Hinamori-kun, é impressão minha ou você está mais... Robusta õ.o?

**Hitsugaya:** Não que eu me importe, eu realmente me importo, mas eu sou 'H', se é que me entende ¬¬

**Aizen: -solta-** O.O

**Hinamori:** **-puxa ele prum canto-** Hitsugaya-kun, eu tenho ciúme do Aizen-sama, sabia ó.ò?

**Hitsugaya:** TÁ ME ESTRANHANDO É ¬¬?? E vê se acorda, eu e aquele Bibelô Hinamori ¬¬? Faça-me o favor... ¬¬

**Hinamori:** ó.ò

**Hitsugaya:** Eu estaria muito bem no clube de Futebol ù.u! Aliás, pra quê você me arrastou pra essa maldita aula de Hyoga ù.u?!

**Renji:** **-amarrado num canto da sala pela Hinamori-** HUUUM Ò.Ó HUUUUM HUMMM!! (EXATO Ò.Ó IDEM IDEM!!)

**Hinamori:** Oh o.o!

**Hitsugaya:** E ainda mais, um monte de carinhas de kimono branco se ajoelhando perante outro cara ¬¬! Que boiolice ¬¬!

**Hinamori:** Oh ó.ò!

**Hitsugaya:** E aquele doido **-apontando pro sensei-** fica gritando pros outros "Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummm" e você ainda fica me beliscando pra não rir ¬¬?! Por favor... ¬¬

_oOo a voz da razão!  
Eu não sou o único a pensar que isso é uma puta perda de tempo,  
já me sinto mais enturmado n.n_

**Hinamori:** i.i H...Hitsugaya-kun...

**Hitsugaya:** o.o H-Hinamori, p-p-peraí, não chora não hein, não chora não O.O!

**Aizen:** Não chore, Hinamori-kun ó.ò! **-abraça-**

**Hinamori:** Aizen-sama, ele foi tão malvado i.i

**Aizen:** Não se preocupe, Hinamori-kun, eu estou aqui... **-mostra a língua pro Hitsugaya-** n.n

**Hitsugaya:** Assim meu filho, assim l¬¬ **-mostra o dedo do meio-**

**Hinamori:** O.O HITSUGAYA-KUN, QUE GESTO OBCENO É ESSE Ò.Ó??

**Hitsugaya:** HÃÃÃÃN O.O?? ELE COMEÇOU O.O! **-aponta pro Aizen-**

**Hinamori:** ELE, ELE, SEI Ò.ó!!

_Romancezinho barato ¬¬_

_É o fim da picada, ainda bem que Kuchiki's não se envolvem nisso...  
Nem parece filme digno de se passar na sessão da tarde ù.u_

**Hisana:** **-emocionada-** i.i que amor lindo... E triste, uwaaah, Kuchiki-kun, ainda bem que você me ama!! **-abraça-**

**Byakuya:** ¬¬ digo o mesmo...

_O amor é uma filosofia complicadamente estranha... Ui, falei bonito agora 8D!_

_Caham, voltando ù.u, Momo-san e Toushirou-san eram amigos de infância. Estudaram juntos,  
cresceram juntos, brincaram juntos, aprontaram juntos, cozinharam juntos, enfim, tudo menos 'aquilo'  
juntos o.o'  
E foi quando eles entraram nesse colégio __juntos__ que começou ù.u/  
Momo-san apaixonou-se cegamente pelo bibel... Digo, pelo Aizen u.ù... Só resultou nisso...  
E embora Toushirou-san tenha percebido que ele não é flor que se cheire..._

**Byakuya:** **-suspiro-** Como é bela a inocência --

**Unohana:** n.n'

OoOoOoOoOo

**Aula de Teatro**

**Ichigo:** NÃO FAÇO ISSO NEM A PAU, POHA Ò.Ó!!

**Rukia:** MINHA SANTA BICICLETINHA, DAI-ME EQUILÍBRIO ¬¬!!

**Isane:** Kurosaki-kun, você TEM que fazer isso ¬¬!!

**Ichigo:** HAHÁ, FALA ISSO PORQUE NÃO É VOCÊ QUE TÁ AQUI Ò.Ó NÃO TINHA COISA MAIS GAY PRA EU DIZER NÃO??

**Nemu:** Bem, Kurosaki-san, em vez de dizer "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, desça da janela e venha até aqui meu amor minha querida, flor da minha vida", você poderia dizer "Não, você não pode fazer isso meu irmão, somos da família... Eu... Eu te amo! Não quero que nada de ruim lhe aconteça!" u.u

**Ichigo:** OMFG ¬¬!!

**Hisagi:** Kurosaki, Kurosaki, está atrapalhando ¬¬ nós temos que ensaiar, é isso que nós fazemos em teatro. Se você não gosta, então porque entrou ù.u?

**Ichigo:** **-olhar mortal pra Rukia-** Ò.Ó

**Rukia:** Desculpe, Isane-san, Hisagi-san... Eu conveci o Ichigo a entrar, mas... Eu não sabia que ele iria atrapalhar tanto assim o nosso clube... Desculpe i.i!!

**Hisagi:** ó.ò...

**Isane:** ó.ò...

**Nemu:** u.u

**Ichigo: **¬¬

**Hisagi:** Não se preocupe, Kuchiki-san, é total culpa do Kurosaki ó.ò!

**Isane:** Está tudo bem, você não tem culpa de nada ó.ò!

**Ichigo: -casca fora-**

**Nemu:** Ah, Kurosaki-san sumiu... ú.u

**Isane/Hisagi:** o.o Ah...

**Rukia:** ICHIGO Ò.Ò!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Clube de Atletismo**

**Yoruichi:** Eu sabia, nossas meninas do clube de Atletismo são as melhores da escola ò.ó Contamos com você pelo campeonato, Nanao-chan ò.ó/

**Nanao:** Hai ò.ó7

**Soi fon:** DÊ O SEU MELHOR n.n **-aura negativa-**

Nanao: Hai ¬¬

**Yoruichi:** ENTÃO VAMOS PARA O CAMPEONATO Ò.Ó/ RANGIKU, CORRA TAMBÉM Ò.Ó! SEM PENDER PARA A FRENTE ¬¬!!

**Matsumoto:** Ah, eu amo o incentivo do Clube de Atletismo ¬¬

**Yashiru:** Dê o seu melhor, peituda n.n/

**Matsumoto:** ¬¬"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Dojo do Clube de Karatê**

Tatsuki: EI, SENSEI, ISSO NÃO VALE ¬¬!!

**Zaraki:** Vale tudo no amor, na guerra e nesse dojo u.u

**Tatsuki:** Ah claro... VALE USAR UMA ESPADA DE MADEIRA CONTRA UMA OPONENTE DESARMADA??

**Ikakku:** Claro u.u

**Zaraki:** Desarmada? Mãos pra que te quero õ.o?

**Tatsuki:** Hahá, não é por nada não, mas eu não estou disposta a aparecer logo no segundo dia de aula com o pulso quebrado ¬¬

**Zaraki: -pensando-**

**Ikakku:** Sensei, não caia na lábia dessa garota Ò.Ó!

**Tatsuki:** LÁBIA?? AH NÃO, UM MOMENTO!! **-sai do dojo-**

**Meia hora depois o.o...**

Tatsuki: -de volta com uma vassoura-

Zaraki: o.o...

**Ikakku:** o.o...

**Zaraki/Ikakku:** UHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XDDD!!

**Tatsuki:** TÃO RINDO DO QUÊ?? DEFENDA-SE, CARECA Ò.Ó!!

**Ikakku:** O QUÊ DISSE SUA TÁBUA RETA Ò.Ó??

**Tatsuki:** É ISSO AÍ, CAI DENTRO Ò.Ó!!

**Ikakku:** JÁ TÔ DENTRO FAZ TEMPO, TÁBUA Ò.Ó/ **-ataca-**

Zaraki: Ah, isso é algo lindo de se ver n.n

**Yumichika:** O quê eu tô fazendo aqui mesmo --?

**Zaraki:** Treinando, oras o.o!

**Yumichika:** Desculpe, sensei, acontece que eu fui SEQUESTRADO e trazido para cá a FORÇA ù.ú!

**Zaraki:** o.o mas pelo menos você aprende algo de útil...

**Yumichika:** esse ambiente cansa a minha beleza ¬¬ **-joga os cabelos para trás-**

Zaraki: ¬¬

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**De volta ao clube de Yoga**

Hinamori: n.n **-sentada do lado do Aizen-**

Hitsugaya: ù.ú **-sentado do lado da Hinamori-**

Kira: -.- **-sentado do lado do Hitsugaya-**

Renji: u.u **-amarrado-**

Sensei: Por hoje só querid...

**Hitsugaya: -já lá fora-** u.u aleluia.

**Sensei:** o.o' até a próxima aula

**Kira: **Ah, Toushirou-kun, viu a Hinamori õ.o?

**Hitsugaya:** Ela tava do lado do bibelô u.u

**Kira:** o.o

**Hitsugaya:** Francamente, o quê ela viu nele u.u??

**Kira:** Bem, ele se pode ver, já você õ.o...

**Hitsugaya: **¬¬

**Hinamori:** Yoooo, Shiro-chaaaan n.n/ **-saltitando-**

**Hitsugaya:** yo ¬¬

**Hinamori:** Aaaaah, eu estava conversando com o Aizen-sama e por Deus, como ele é...

**Hitsugaya:** Lindo, maravilhoso, inteligente, forte, carismático, gentil e atraente ¬¬

**Kira:** O.o EU HEIN **-sai de perto-**

Hitsugaya: ¬¬

**Hinamori:** o.o Shiro-chan, como sabia tudo isso O.o??

**Hitsugaya:** Como será né... ¬¬

**Kira: -puxa o Hitsugaya prum canto-** Um momento, Hinamori-kun n.n/

**Hinamori: **n.n

**Hitsugaya:** O quê você quer, protótipo de Deidara ò.ó?

**Kira:** Oh o.o! Você também assiste Naruto 8D? Viu o quê aconteceu no último episódio o.o?? Eu sabia que o time do Gai não ia conseguir matar ele è.é!

**Hitsugaya:** ¬¬ fala logo

**Kira:** Ah é, voltando ò.ó/ se você sente tanto ciúmes quando a Hinamori vai falar com o Aizen, seja maior que ele, não fique na inveja ò.ó

**Hitsugaya:** EU NÃO TENHO INVEJA DO AIZEN-TROUXA Ò.Ó

**Hinamori:** O.O **-ouvido biônico-**

Kira: CALA BOCA PINTOR-DE-RODA-PÉ Ò.Ó!

**Hitsugaya:** u.u

**Kira:** Convide-a para sair, apareça mais que ele, cresça mais que ele ò.ó/

**Hitsugaya:** u.u (pensamentos: crescer i.i) Vou pensar sobre o assunto ¬¬'

**Kira:** Até você terminar outro vai roubar o seu lugar u.u

**Hitsugaya:** u.u legal, legal... **-volta-** Hinamori, vai fazer alguma coisa daqui a... Dois minutos u.u?

**Hinamori:** Não o.o

**Hitsugaya:** Ótimo, vamos tomar um sorvete u.u **-arrasta-**

Hinamori: Hãn o.o? Hein o.o/ P-pera um pouco, Shiro-chaaaan o.o/

**Renji:** **-finalmente conseguiu se soltar XD-** A idéia não era ele ser gentil õ.o?

**Kira:** Era, eu acho o.õ

_**Continua...**_


	3. Os novos alunos

**Qualquer semelhança desta fic com a Akatsuki High School, seção Naruto por Quartzo Cristal-sama é mera coincidência ¬¬ Até os discursos em primeira pessoa ¬¬**

-

-

-

-

**Soul Society High School!  
Os novos alunos**

**Hinamori: **Mc'Donalds, Mc'Donalds, o Shiro-chan vai me pagar um sorvete do Mc'Donalds n.n!

**Hitsugaya:** Anda logo u.u

**Atendente:** Olá, o que desejam n.n? Nossa, que menininho mais lindo, é seu irmãozinho n.n??

**Hitsugaya:** **-soco no atendente- **Ò.Ó **-sessão espancamento, a fic mais sangrenta do século O.o-**

**Hinamori: **Shiro-chan Ò.Ó! BOTA ELE NO CHÃO, AGORA Ò.Ó

**Hitsugaya:** u.u **-solta o atendente-** O quê você quer ¬¬?

**Hinamori:** Qualquer um n.n

**Atendente:** Temos todos os sorvetes n.x

**Hitsugaya:** Me vê dois de qualquer um de chocolate u.u

**Atendente:** Não temos esse 8/

**Hitsugaya:** Porque falou que tinha todos então ¬¬?

**Atendente:** n.x'

**Hitsugaya:** Me vê então... Duas casquinhas ù.u

**Atendente:** Infelizmente não temos casquinhas 8/

**Hitsugaya:** Então dois Colosso's ù.ú

**Atendente:** Não temos 8/

**Hitsugaya:** ENTÃO ME VÊ O QUE TEM Ò.Ó

**Atendente:** Também não temos 8/

**Hitsugaya:** SEU FILHO DA PUTA Ò.Ó **-voa pra cima do atendente-** SHIRO-CHAN, BOTA ELE NO CHÃO, AGORA Ò.Ó!!

**Hinamori: **SHIRO-CHAN, BOTA ELE NO CHÃO, AGORA Ò.Ó!!

**-Meia hora de negociações depois-**

**Hinamori:** Eu amo sorvete do Mc, é tão único, é tão mágico, é tão... Tão...

**Hitsugaya:** TÃO sem graça ¬¬

**Hinamori:** Hitsugaya-kun, não seja estraga prazeres, não é a toa que até hoje você não tem namorada ó.ò... As meninas gostam de gentileza, sabia n.n?

**Mini-Kira-consciência-lado-bom: -vestindo de anjinho, aparece do lado do ombro do Hitsugaya-** Ela está certíssima! Cavalherismo! Cavalherismo ù.u! E chega desse chove mas não molha, declare-se pra menina ò.ó!

**Mini-Gin-consciência-lado-mal: -vestido de diabinho, no outro ombro-** Mentira ò.ó! Garotas gostam de ação! Ação 8D!! E não tem que declarar nada, TEM QUE CATAR Ò.Ó

**Mini Kira:** Não é a toa que a Rangiku-san te deixou u.u ouça-me, Toushiro-kun!

**Mini Gin:** Cê vai ouvir um cara vestido de camisola branca te chamando de 'Toushiro-kun' ¬¬?

**Hitsugaya: -olhar mortal duplo-**

**Mini Gin: **FUI O.O

**Mini Kira:** Cavalherismo, lembre-se! **-some-**

**Hinamori: **Hitsugaya-kun? Você me parece pensativo o.o...

**Hitsugaya:** E-Então, Hinamori...

**Hinamori:** Hitsugaya-kun, você está vermelho o.o

**Hitsugaya:** S-Sabe Hinamori... **-respira fundo **Eu... Eu gosto de v...

**Aizen:** HINAMORI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN n.n/!! **-empurra o Hitsugaya pra escanteio-** Oooh, eu estava passando e claro, não pude deixar de te notar n.n!

**Hinamori:** n/n

**Hitsugaya:** _FILHO DA PUUUUUUUUUUUTA Ò.Ó! MINHA CAMISA FAVORITA!!_ - EI, AIZEN-TROUXA Ò.Ó!!

**Hinamori:** O.O

**Aizen:** hãn n.n?

**Hitsugaya:** **-esfrega o resto do sorvete na cara do Aizen-** Aaaaaah, agora sim, me sinto um homem realizado u.u **-sai andando-**

**Hinamori:** HITSUGAYA-KUN Ò.Ó EU ESTOU DE MAL DE VOCÊ TT.TT!!

**Mini Kira: -escondido-** ó.ò

**Mini Gin: -fazendo sinal de 'maneiro'-** O MAL DOMINA BD!!

-

-

-

-

**No outro dia o.o**

**Ichigo: **u.x **-irreconhecível-**

**Ukitake:** Kurosaki-san, algo te aconteceu O.O??

**Rukia:** **-do outro lado da sala-** Ò.Ó

**Ichigo:** Nada não u.x"

**Reles aluno:** Apanhou de mulher O.O

**Ichigo:** Pior que você, que se não calar a boca daqui a dois minutos vai apanhar de HOMEM ¬¬

**Reles aluno:** Quem õ.o? Onde o.õ?

**Ichigo:** Ò.Ó

**Ukitake:** Acalmem os hormônios, eu tenho uma aula para dar se não se importam ¬¬

-

-

-

-

**No segundo ano  
**

**Kira:** Como foi o encontro n.n?

**Hitsugaya:** Bem u.u

**Matsumoto:** Não é o quê parece õ.o

**Hinamori: -sentada do outro lado da sala-** U.U

**Shunsui: **Algo errado, Hitsugaya-san, Matsumoto-san, Kira-san õ.o?

**Todos:** Nada ¬¬

**Shunsui:** õ.o então, eu tenho que apresentar os novos alunos, entrem, come here, please n.n/ All right, Nanao-chan 8D?

**Nanao:** ¬¬

**Shunsui:** i.i entrem, de qualquer jeito...

-

-

-

-

**Intervalo**

**Renji: **Eu não gostei deles u.u

**Hisana:** Dos alunos novos? o.o

**Matsumoto:** Ah, tá falando do moreno com cara de emo e o outro da risada sinistra o.o??

**Renji:** yeah u.u

**Kira:** Como era os nomes deles mesmo õ.o? Ul.. Ul... Ah, não sei u.u

**Hinamori:** Ulquiorra-san e Grimmjow-san o.o?

**Hitsugaya:** Muito me surpreende que você se lembre dos nomes deles u.u"

**Hinamori:** Então, Kira-kun, como eu estava falando com VOCÊ Ò.Ó

**Hitsugaya:** ... Eu mereço ¬¬

**Rukia: -chega correndo-** Onee-chan, como foi as aulas n.n?

**Hisana:** Bem n.n aliás, Kuchiki-kun deve estar saindo da sala, vou ir vê-lo n.n/

**Rukia:** Aliás, alguém viu o Ichigo o.o?

**Ichigo:** COMO É Ò.Ó??

**Shinji:** Você é nervosinho, precisa limpar os ouvidos viu o.o

**Rukia:** Falando no diabo u.u'... ICHIGO, O QUÊ VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO Ò.Ó??

**Ichigo:** EU O.O?? ELE COMEÇOU Ò.Ó!! **-aponta-**

**Shinji: **EU Ò.Ó?? VAI MENTIR ASSIM LÁ NA CHINA!!

**Ichigo:** TÁ ME TIRANDO DE MENTIROSO Ò.Ó??

**Shinji:** E SE EU TIV...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUI O.X/ **-acertado por uma misteriosa havaiana voadora-**

**??: **SHIN-JI...

**Shinji:** FOI CULPA MINHA SIM, PERDÃO, ICHIGO-KUN, DE CORAÇÃO!! \O.X\** -abraça-**

**Ichigo: **QUÊ Ò.Ó?? SAI DE CIMA, TÁ ME ESTRANHANDO Ò.Ó!!

**Rukia: -chuta-** O GAROTO TÁ SENDO SINCERO Ò.Ó!

**Ichigo:** ONDE X.Ó??

**Hiyori:** LOGO NO PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA FAZENDO BADERNA, SHINJI Ò.Ó?? **-agarra pelo colarinho-**

**Shinji:** A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHA ;-;!!

**Hiyori:** NÃO VEM COM ESSA PRA CIMA DE MIM NÃO Ò.Ó!! **-'havaianada' na cara. Fic mais sangrenta do século parte 2 o.O-**

**Alunos: **O.O

**Ichigo:** HÁHÁ, SE FUD...IAUUUU RUKIA, O QUÊ VOCÊ SONHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO X.X/?

**Rukia:** NÃO CHAME MAIS A ATENÇÃO, JÁ NÃO BASTA O SEU CABELO Ò.Ó **-CHUTA-**

**Ichigo: **FALA AGORA MAIS FOI ELE QUE TE CONQUISTOU X.X!!

**Rukia:** QUIETO Ò.Ó **-chute 2-**

**Hiyori: **Que droga, e eu que pretendia ser discreta esse ano ¬¬

**Rukia:** Eu te entendo i.i

-

-

-

-

**E assim os dias foram passando, passando e passando...  
Aulas indo, vindo, voando, passando, demorando, chateando, alegrando, conquistando e qualquer outro verbo que você imaginar que termina com "ando" ù.u**

**Em algum dia feliz, no terceiro ano o.o**

**Hisana: **Kuchiki-kuuuuuuuuun n.n/

**Byakuya:** u/u

_Maldita timidez i.i  
Foi mais ou menos quando eu estava no primeiro ano, ela na oitava série, e então ela foi entregar alguns papéis na sala e... E... E... Bem... E 'e' né ù/u  
Aí primeiro foi quando eu tive que fazer um trabalho na biblioteca e ela estava lá...  
Depois a excursão que nenhuma garota quis ir com ela por ela ser doce demais... SÓ pode ser isso ù.u  
E depois uma saída com um grupo de amigos ao cinema -embora eu quase tenha parado na delegacia por apenas ter jogado o Gin no banheiro feminino... Acusações... Bah ¬¬  
E depois, fomos comer um lanche juntos...  
E aí... Aí já viu né... u/u_

**Ukitake: -apagando a lousa-** Ah, Nobue-san o.o Você trouxe o trabalho que você ia trazer hoje mas era pra ontem õ.o?

**Hisana:** Claro que n.n... NÃO O.O

**Byakuya:** ô.ô doushite?

**Hisana: -puxa um lencinho do bolso-** Sensei, é tudo tão difícil, eu tenho que sustentar eu e minha irmã mais nova e... E... i.i

**Ukitake:** ó.ò

**Hisana:** E então, quando eu tinha terminado o meu trabalho e estava para ir embora, o meu chefe colocou uma pilha desse tamanho de relatórios para eu assinar i.i!

**Ukitake:** Ó.Ò!!

**Byakuya:** ¬¬ Hisana...

**Ukitake:** Eu te entendo, Nobue-san ó.ò... Sei como é essa vida de trabalho, quando puder traga-me o trabalho escolar então, mas por favor, não se esqueça e cuide de sua saúde ó.ò

**Hisana:** **-enxugando uma lágrima-** Hai i.i...

**Ukitake: -sai-**

**Byakuya: **Hisana, eu não acho bonito você mentir dessa maneira u.u'

**Hisana:** i.i Kuchiki-kun não me ama mais i.i

**Byakuya:** Eu não disse isso O.O!! E-EPA, PERAÍ, HISANA, NÃO CHORE Ó.Ò!!

**Hisana:** Eu sempre te amei, Kuchiki-kun i.i **-dramática-** Adeus! **-sai correndo-**

_...  
Eu mereço._

-

-

-

-

**Grimmjow: **TÁ OLHANDO O QUÊ Ò.Ó??

**Hanatarou/Ganjyu:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAH O.O **-mãos ao alto-**

**Grimmjow:** TEM DOCE É Ò.Ó??

**Ulquiorra:** Grimmjow, pare u.u.

**Hanatarou/Ganjyu:** _Existem pessoas boas nesse mundo i.i_

**Ulquiorra:** Não se esqueça que nossos pais não querem que a gente se envolva com a ralé u.u **-sai andando-**

**Hanatarou/Ganjyu:** O.O

**Grimmjow: -aponta-** HÁHÁ, tirô vocês de pobre XD!!

**Ulquiorra:** Grimmjow u.u

**Grimmjow:** Já vou, já vou u.u merda, não posso nem mais tirar os favelado com o meu boné da nike ¬¬

**Ulquiorra:** Não quero que sejamos expulsos de novo porque você ficou correndo atrás de um aluno com o fio do playstation e eu só fiquei assistindo u.u

**Grimmjow:** Tá tá... Palhaçada ¬¬

-

-

-

-

**Hiyori:** Então eu disse "Como assim, você não me disse que tinha todos os pãezinhos?" aí o padeiro do supermercado disse "Temos todos menos o francês". Depois disso meti uma havainada em cada lado da cara dele e fui embora u.u

**Rukia:** Certíssimo Ò.Ó!!

**Ichigo:** Coisa de locAAAAAAAAAAAAI Ò.Ó POHA, SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODERIAM PARAR COM ESSA AGREÇÃO GRATUÍTA Ò.Ó??

**Hiyori:** NANI Ò.Ó??

**Shinji:** Ele queria dizer... Prakeles 'praybóis' ali n.n **-apontando pro Ulquiorra e o Grimmjow ao longe brigando-**

**Hiyori:** Ah tá, pensei que estavam falando comigo u.u

**Shinji:** Você? Magina, Hiyori-chan n.n/

**Ichigo:** Você salvou a minha vida i.i

**Shinji: -comovido-** AMIGO i.i/

**Ichigo:** SAI FORA Ò.Ó

**Hiyori: -havaianada-** CALADO, SEM ESCÂNDALOS, ESCANDALOSO Ò.Ó

**Ichigo/Shinjii:** HAI \\Ó.Ò **-encolhidos-**

**Hiyori: **Bom mesmo u.u como eu ia dizendo...

**Rukia:** n.n

-

-

-

-

**Segundo ano, última aula.**

**Kuukaku:** Certo certo, diga-me, Grimmjow Jarckajajujakakasukaka... Jaku õ.o... (**N/A:** É desse jeito (ou quase) que eu falo XD)

**Grimmjow:** É JEAGERJAQUES!! JEA-GER-JA-QUES PROFESSORA ANALFABETA ¬¬!!

**Kuukaku:** O QUÊ SEU FILHO DUM...

**Ulquiorra:** Sensei, não se importe com o meu irmão, sim u.u? (**N/A:** Já estou imaginando tudo esses dois como irmãos XDDD!!)

**Kuukaku:** Eu lá tenho culpa do nome de vocês serem o Ó ¬¬. Aliás, o que a sua mãe tava pensando quando pôs Jarckajajajajgue jegue em você u.u?

**Grimmjow:** JEA-GER-JA-QUES Ò.Ó!! Aliás, somos europeus, EU-RO-PE-US, de uma das famílias mais antigas da europa ò.ó!

**Ulquiorra:** u.u

**Kuukaku:** ô.ô Mas não tem o mesmo sobrenome...

**Ulquiorra:** Fomos criados por lados diferentes da família.

**Mero aluno:** Importantes hein ô.ô

**Aluno vândalo: -passa correndo e pega o boné do Grimmjow-** Perdeu praybói /ò.ó/

**Outros alunos:** Ô.Ô

**Kuukaku:** Ahaha, se ferrou o.o

**Ulquiorra:** Não me responsabilizo pelo que vier a acontecer u.u

**Kuukaku:** õ.o porque?

**Ulquiorra:** Não quero mudar de escola novamente u.u

**Alunos:** Hã... O.O

**Grimmjow:** SEU FILHO DUMA RAPARIGA, EU VOU TE COMER Ò.Ó **-sai correndo atrás do aluno vândalo-**

-

-

-

-

**Não muito longe dali, no primeiro ano, na aula de Ed. Física...**

**Melody: **_u.u_ _Porque comigo u.u?_

**Loly: **O-ri-hi-me-chan n.n/ - _AGORA EU TE PEGO Ò.Ó_

**Orihime: -fugindo- **Socoooooooooooooorro i.i/

_**Continua...**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Yo happy Minna! Mais um happy chapter! Oh yeah, finalmente eu posso dar um enfoque a mais na hime! Mas os outros não ficarão de lado, pode deixar ;D ah sim, respondendo reviews:_

**Brighit R. Gauthier:** Então, agora eu poderei dar mais enfoque na Hime ;D

**Quartzo Cristal:** E casa, dá amor (bota amor nisso), comida, roupa lavada e passada, diversão (em todos os sentidos XDDD) e tals e tals... Enfim, ele é 'O' cara n.n espero que tenha gostado do cap, bjos e Ja ne o/

**Haruno Sah-chan:** HOhohoho, Akatsuki High School era A fic de humor! Ainda bem que agora está tendo uma pequena continuação né ;9 eu coloquei o Kira como 'protótipo de Deidara' pq eu vi uma imagem dele vestido como o Deidara XDDDD aí eu não resisti n.n' Foi mals a demora, bjos e Ja ne o/

**Watermellon Lala-sama:** Aqui está a continuaçao \o desculpe a demora, tive problemas n.n""  
Bjos e Ja ne o/

**Indefinida...:** Os primeiros caps. sempre saem pequeninos, gomen ne n.n"" continue acompanhando \o Bjos e Ja ne!

**Aninha Campolina-chan:** Usei sua sugestão, thanks ;D achei mesmo que a cena do sorvete estava muito 'vazia' pro meu gosto XDDD  
Espero que continue gostando e pode continuar mandando sugestões o/  
Bjos e Ja ne n.n!


	4. O 'prayboy' e a certinha

**N/A:** Yooo Minna 8D/ Pra quem não sabe, Akatsuki High School foi uma fic de humor (bota humor naquilo XD! Eu chorava de rir!) muito muito muito boa mesmo na seção de Naruto! E bem, Quartzo Cristal-sama é uma deusa quando se trata de humor u.u/ Um pouco antes da AHS ser publicada, e ainda mais depois dela ser publicada, eu pensava em fazer uma fic colegial, mas nunca tive inspiração XDD mas aí de repente virou modinha fics colegiais o.o/ então eu resolvi fazer uma na seção de Bleach, e bem, **Qualquer semelhança desta fic com a Akatsuki High School, seção Naruto por Quartzo Cristal-sama é mera coincidência ¬¬ Até os discursos em primeira pessoa ¬¬**

* * *

**Soul Society High School!  
O 'prayboy' e a certinha**

**Loly: **Háhá, acho melhor correr mais rápido, hime n.n/ Eu estou quase te alcançando n.n! - _ATÉ QUE ENFIM Ò.Ó!!_

**Menody:** **-láááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááá trás...-** Já alcanço vocês, não se preocupem ¬¬

**Orihime:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i.i/

**Enquanto isso, num corredor próximo...**

**Grimmjow: **TROEP**1**!! Ò.Ó PORQUE ESSA DROGA DE ESCOLA TEM TANTOS CORREDORES Ò.Ó EU PERDI AQUELE FILHO DUMA RAPARIGA, TROEP!! **-sai correndo-**

**Orihime: **Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah \i.i!! **-sai correndo-**

**Grimmjow:** **-tromba-** Ô, NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA NÃO, CEGA Ò.Ó??

**Orihime:** Descuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulpe i.i/

**Loly:** WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BD!!

**Orihime:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH i.i/!! **-levanta pra sai correndo-**

**Loly: -indo atrás-**

**Grimmjow: **O quê você fez pra elas, guria u.u?

**Orihime:** **-ainda correndo-** Nada i.i elas sempre me maltratam quando podem i.i

**Grimmjow:** Ah é u.u?

**Orihime:** é i.i **-ainda correndo-** AAAAAAAAAAH!! ELA VAI ME ALCANÇAR! ELA VAI ME ALCANÇAAAAAAAR ;-;/

**Grimmjow:** **-joga a Orihime nas costas, que nem um saco de batatas e sai feito uma bala-** Vai não u.u

**Loly:** O.O **-parando-**

**Menody:** ...lerda u.u

-

-

-

-

**Em um reino, tão tão distante...**

**Orihime: **- Ano ó.ò... Parece que elas pararam de nos seguir...

**Grimmjow:** Nem notei u.u elas são lerdas demais, não deu nem pra brincar ù.ú... **-coloca no chão-**

**Orihime:** o.o ano... Arigato ne n.n'

**Grimmjow:** Dá nada u.u

**Orihime:** Ano o.o... Eu tenho que retribuir ne n.n'

**Grimmjow:** Ah é né, eu preciso de um lugar para ficar u.u na sua casa pode ser, se seus pais não ligarem...

**Orihime:** _Pelo menos eu não tive que perguntar o que ele queria ô.ô_ - Ano... Meus pais morreram a muito tempo, então acho que não faz mal o.o'

**Grimmjow:** Ah é? Bora pro seu barraco então u.u/

**Orihime:** o.o ano... Você não tem um lugar para ficar õ.o?

**Grimmjow:** Se eu quiser eu compro essa cidade e faço dela meu Hopi Hari particular u.u

**Orihime:** O.O

**Grimmjow:** But, eu estou dando uma de adolescente rebelde sabe ù.u? Fora que eu não quero ficar no mesmo hotel que o Ulqui-não-se-exiba-com-o-seu-boné-da-nike-onii-chato-pra-jacu-san u.u

**Orihime:** Ah sim, entendo o.o' eu acho...

-

-

-

-

**No corredor da sala dos professores **

**Ichigo: **Rukia, querida, o quê nós estamos fazendo aqui, ainda mais eu nessa pose constrangedora ¬¬?

**Rukia:** Confirmando os boatos ò.o

**Ichigo:** E PRA ISSO EU TENHO QUE FICAR DE QUATRO ¬¬??

**Rukia:** PSSSSSSSSIU!! Isso! Assim! Agora está bom! Ui, Ichigo, temos vocação pra essa posição, não ;D?

**Ichigo:** QUER OLHAR LOGO ESSA POHA ¬¬??

**Rukia:** Tá, tá ú.u

**Situation: -Ichigo de quatro, Rukia em pé nas costas dele observando pela 'janelinha' da porta a sala dos professores-**

**Ichigo: **Algo novo u.u?

-

-

-

-

**- Na sala dos fessores -**

**Shunsui:** E... E ela... Ela disse isso tudo para mim, Yoruichi i.i!

**Yoruichi:** E eu com isso ¬¬?

**Urahara:** Não seja insensível, Yoruichi i.i!! Entenda a dor do rapaz i.i!

**Zaraki:** A dor de levar uma livrada na cara por ter assediado a Nanao do segundo ¬¬?

**Yoruichi:** Eu teria feito pior u.u

**-A porta que fica dentro da sala dos professores abre misteriosamente-**

**-Som de raios e trovões mais música de filme de terror-**

**Professores: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH O.O!!

-

-

-

-

**Rukia:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH O.O!!

**Ichigo:** NÃO GRITA, POHA Ò.Ó!

**Rukia:** Ah O.O... AH O.O...

**Ichigo:** FALA ALGUMA COISA E PARA DE GRITAR, CACETE Ò.Ò!!

**Rukia:** PARA DE FALAR PALAVRÃO, CARAIO Ò.Ó **-chuta-**

**Ichigo:** AI!! ENTÃO FALA LOGO, POHA Ò.Ó!

**Rukia: -sai correndo-** FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS O.O/

**Ichigo:** hããããn o.o?** -boiando-**

**Porta abre misteriosamente, som de raios e trovões mais música de filme de terror**

**Ichigo:** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA O/ **-grito de menininha-**

**Pessoa da porta:** Olá.** -sorriso maléfico-**

**Ichigo:** ACUDA JESUS CRISTO!! **-sai feito uma bala-**

**Pessoa da porta:** hihihihi n.n

-

-

-

-

**Kuukaku:** Entra ¬¬

**Aizen: -com uma monstruosa pilha de papéis-** K-Kuukaku-san, Ukitake-san pediu que eu trouxesse essas provas para você n.n'

**Kuukaku:** Ah, bota na mesa ¬¬

**Aizen:** Hai n.n/** -coloca-** o.o... AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH O.O!! **-aponta pro Ulquiorra-**

**Ulquiorra:** ... u.u

**Kuukaku:** Vocês se conhecem õ.o?

**Aizen: -pigarreia-** Ele é o meu primo tão tão tão tão tão tão...

**-meia hora depois-**

**Aizen:** ... tão Distante u.u'

**Ulquiorra:** Resumindo: o lado peble da família ¬¬

**Kuukaku:** NOTA-SE ¬¬""

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep 8D** (onomatopéia significativa e igualitária a um sinal escolar u.u - Ui, falei bonito agora hein o.o!)

**Alunos: -voam pra fora-**

**Kira: -empurra-** Vai lá, Hitsugaya, convide a Hinamori ò.ó/

**Hitsugaya:** Cê deve tá achando que a verba que eu tenho é bem gordinha né ¬¬ Cai na real, Deidara-2, eu estou duro, liso, passado, meu dinheiro falou 'fui' u.u

**Renji:** Seu pobre ò.ó!

**Hitsugaya:** ¬¬ Tô indo...

**Renji:** Vai, casca fora, ui, eu tenho pa-vor de pé-rapado u.u!

**Hitsugaya: **¬¬

**Kira:** Lembre-se, seja gentil n.n!

**Hitsugaya:** SAI DA MINHA FRENTE, MERDA Ò.Ó!!** -empurra aluno-**

**Renji/Kira:** O.O'

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**A partir deste trecho, Hitsugaya POV's.** _

**Hitsugaya: **Tadaima ¬¬

**Hinamori:** Demorou, Shiro-chan ó.ò

**Hitsugaya:** Não me chame assim ¬¬

_Bom, vocês leitores devem estar se perguntando se nós somos amantes, não?  
Quem me dera ¬¬ E eu não tenho idade para isso. INFELIZMENTE TT.TT_

**Tomoe:** Chegou filho n.n

**Hitsugaya:** Não mãe, estou saindo ¬¬

**Tomoe:** Não vai nem almoçar ó.ò??

**Hitsugaya: **Não.

**Tomoe: -num cantinho- **E miseravelmente eu falho como mãe i.i EU NÃO SOU UMA BOA COZINHEIRAAAAAAAA TT.TT!!

**Hitsugaya: **¬¬"

_Bem, explicando...  
Eu e a Hinamori sempre fomos muito juntos u.u  
Sempre que ela fica mal por causa da TPM, sou eu que está lá  
Quando ela está com dificuldades em matemática, eu ajudo.  
Quando ela chora por causa do Aizen-trouxa, lá estou eu._

**Hinamori:** õ.o tive a impressão que Aizen-sama estava sendo xingado o.o

**Hitsugaya:** Foi só impressão ¬¬

_E ainda assim eu não sou notado ¬¬...  
Mas voltando, Hinamori e eu ainda somos muito juntos. Mas faz uns dois ou três anos  
que os pais dela morreram. E como ainda somos de menor, queriam levá-la para um orfanato ou similar.  
Nem a pau Juvenal ¬¬  
Meu pai morreu também faz uns três ou quatro anos, por isso foi a minha mãe que foi salvar a Hinamori ù.u/ _

**Tomoe:** Como foi a escola n.n?

**Tomoe:** A mesma merda de sempre u.u

**Tomoe:** Filho, eu não te ensinei isso ó.ò

_E eu particularmente adoro a minha mãe, não só por causa disso mas por criar a Hinamori com o mesmo amor  
que me criou.  
Ah droga, eu vou ficar emocionado ¬¬_

**Mamori:** Filho, seu olho está vermelho, andou chorando ó.ò?

**Hitsugaya:** Não, é minha alergia atacando mãe u.u'

**Mamori:** ó.ò'

_Aliás, eu adoro a minha mãe u.u  
Isso porque ela é diferente de qualquer mãe que você encontre por aí.  
Minha mãe tem cabelo branco, que nem o meu, e olhos claros que nem os meus. Mas não é baixinha que nem eu -.-  
Ela joga videogame comigo (os Survival Horror ainda!), vira e mexe a gente brinca de guerra de almofadas,  
ela cozinha bem e sabe mexer melhor no pc que eu u.u  
Ela é mó modernona u.u'_

**Hinamori:** Estou satisfeita n.n

**Hitsugaya:** Tô cheio u.u'

**Mamori:** n.n'

**Hinamori:** Hitsugaya-kun, vamos jogar videogame /o/

_Não parece, mas a Hinamori é tão viciada em jogos quanto eu.  
Mas, talvez por ser menina, não sei, os jogos que ela joga comigo são no mínimo podres ¬¬_

**Hitsugaya:** Vamo joga algo mais emocionante, Hinamori ¬¬

**Hinamori:** Então, vamos jogar Crash of the titans 8D/ **(N/A:** Qualé ó.ò? Eu gosto muito desse jogo u.u)

_Foi o que eu disse ¬¬  
Os jogos da Hinamori por exemplo são Spyro, Crash, The Powerpulf Girls, Madagaskar, Naruto entre outros ¬¬  
_**(N/A:** Que por coincidência também são os jogos que a autora ama ô.ô**)**

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamori, legal é Resident Evil ¬¬

**Hinamori:** Shiro-chan, eu tenho medo i.i

**Hitsugaya:** É só você ficar escondida atrás de mim enquanto eu jogo com uma almofada ¬¬

**Hinamori:** i.i

**-algum tempo de jogo depois-**

**Hinamori: **uh...Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah i.i** -volta a chorar-**

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamori, os cachorros que me atacaram eram do mal ¬¬

**Hinamori:** M-Mas não precisava matar eles né i.i

**Hitsugaya:** Claro que não, eu poderia deixar que eles me matassem ¬¬

**Hinamori:** É né i.i

**Hitsugaya:** ¬¬'** -volta a jogar-  
**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Grimmjow:** Pelo menos a CIA não vai descobrir onde eu estou por um tempo u.u'

**Orihime:** CIA O.O??

**Grimmjow:** Claro amizade, eu sou um ricaço internacional tá esquecida ¬¬?

**Orihime:** Ah é né o.o...Ano... Sabe, eu não tenho roupa masculina em casa ó.o

**Grimmjow:** Ah é né? Também eu não ia usar roupa que não fosse de marca u.u

**Orihime: **¬¬

**Grimmjow:** Vamo sai pra comprar as minhas roupas vai u.u

**Orihime:** Grimmjow-san...

**Grimmjow: -pega o Iphone (N/A:** Gente poderosa é outra coisa ¬¬**)-** Alô? Aham... Aham... Eu tô bem u.u'... Aham... Não esquece de colocar a comida pro Menos por mim u.u... CALA BOCA E ME DEIXA FALAR TROEP!! Eu quero que você simplesmente providencie umas coisas nas lojas...

**Orihime: o-o**

**Grimmjow:** NÃO QUERO SABER, VOCÊ TEM CONTATOS, USE-OS, TROEP Ò.Ó!** -desliga e arrasta a Orihime pra fora-** bora u.u

**-meia hora de caminhada depois...-**

**Orihime:** Eu não acredito nos meus olhos ºOº

**Grimmjow:** Então eu preciso te levar urgentemente ao oculista.

**Orihime:** ºOº

**Grimmjow:** Quer parar de agir feito pobre ¬¬?

**Orihime:** QUE LOJA GIGANTE ºOº

**-em frente a uma loja ENORME num bairro chickérrimo-**

**Grimmjow:** Papai e Mamãe tem razão, gente pobre é outra coisa ¬¬

**Atendente: -estende um tapete vermelho-** Em que posso ajudá-los n.n??

**Grimmjow: **Ah, eu queria um ingresso pro próximo jogo da NBA... ACORDA MINHA FILHA, O QUE ESSA MERDA VENDE Ò.Ó??

**Atendente: -sai correndo pegar as roupas-**

**Grimmjow:** Interesseira ¬¬'

**Orihime:** NOSSA ºOº

**Grimmjow:** o.o?

**Orihime:** Que vestido caro i.i!!

**Grimmjow:** ¬¬'

**Orihime:** Porque aqui é tudo tão caro i.i?? **-vendo os zeros das etiquetas das meias-**

**Grimmjow:** Vai ver porque aqui é uma grife ¬¬'

**Orihime:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah º-º'

**Atendente: -volta voando-** temos essa, essa, e também na cor rosa, acho que ficaria linda no senhor n.n

**Grimmjow:** TÁ ME ESTRANHANDO Ò.Ó??

**Atendente:** Ah, então temos também essa, e essa, e essa outra, tamanho G e também nas cores amarelo, vermelho e verde n.n!

**Grimmjow:** O quê acha --?

**Orihime: -olha as roupas-** Hãããn... Você vai na festa do farol õ.o?

**Grimmjow: **¬¬

**Atendente:** Aaaah, também temos essa, e esse modelo esportivo, nas cores e blá blá blá blá...

**??:** Quanto mais eu rezo mais assombração me aparece -o-

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Ishida: **Pelo amor de Deus, alguém pode me explicar o quê ouve ¬¬?!

**Rukia:** É HORRÍVEL... NÃO... É TERRÍVEL!! NÃO!! É INACREDITÁVEL O.O!!

**Ichigo:** O.O** -em estado de choque-**

**Renji:** Pqp, ele não acorda o.o!** -depois de jogar três copos na cara do Ichigo-** O QUÊ OUVE?? ACABARAM AS TORTAS DE MAÇÃ NA CANTINA O.O??

**Rukia:** PIOR!!

**Ishida:** INOUE-SAN ENVENENOU O ICHIGO E ELE ESTÁ NESTE ESTADO CATATÔNICO O.O??

**Rukia:** NÃO!!

**Renji: **A GABRIELA DO TERCEIRO SAIU DO CLUBE DE VÔLEI?! NÃO!! EU NÃO PODEREI MAIS TIRAR FOTOS DELA NO BANHEIRO FEMININO PRO MEU BLOG I.I!!

**Rukia/Ishida/Ichigo:** Hãn .-.??

**Renji:** PRAGA, CÊ TAVA ACORDADO Ò.Ó!!

**Ichigo:** CALA A BOCA, EU ESTOU TRAUMATIZADO Ò.Ó!! FOI... FOI... A VISÃO DO INFERNO!!

**Ishida:** E quem vocês viram?

**??:** Eu n.n 'O seu maior pesadelo'

**Ishida:** O.O

**_Continua..._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**-** _

Dicionário 

**Troep:** Merda, em holandês. Não digam isso em casa ò.ó!

**Com a palavra, a autora;** Bah, de repente a minha rotina fez um vlup e ficou de ponta cabeça! Mals a demora, e também, demora mais de uma semana pras fics de Bleach saírem da 'primeira página'. POVO, ESCREVE MAIS DESSA OBRA MARAVILHOSA, ESQUECE NARUTO POR DOIS SEGUNDOS!! Ah sim, fica no mistério quem apareceu na loja lá e a Visão do Inferno XDDDD.

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Brighit R. Gauthier:** Titia não! (imitando o Glaubin do Zorra Total) Eu sou a sobrinha XD! Então, essas Arrankars são ENJOADÍSSIMAS, Mái Gódi, eu teria cortado elas com o Tsubaki umas vinte vezes e DEPOIS, e ainda RECLAMANDO, curaria u.u. Bem, o Nanao e a Shunsui já tem cenas planejadas, mas vão aparecer sim! Por enquanto, o Shunsui só levou livrada XD! Conserve as unhas benhê XD!  
Bjos e Ja ne o/

**Haruno Sah-chan:** É... Ainda mais agora que é Kira lutando no anime, Kira lutando no mangá... Mó sodão XD. Hehe, o Grimmjow mandaria o PCC pra destruir tudo, afinal, Quiquié, tô pagaaaaaaaando!! XD  
Bjinhos!

**Quartzo Cristal:** Amor é poco! Eu tenho devoção, adoração, Hitsugaya é um Âdonis (deuses gregos) para mim! Apesar de baixinho, o garoto tem potência XDDDDDDD  
PC FORMATÔ O.O?? KAMIIIIIIIII OOO!! Eu guardo todas as minhas fics no mp4, aí elas não somem 8/ Ânimo, Cristal-sama o/  
Bjos e boa sorte com as novas fics 8/!

**Chibi's-chan:** Coloquei essa cena IchixRuki para você, ok? Se bem que não foi um 'PQP! QUE CENA! OS CARA ATÉ ENTROU EM COMA DE TANTO VAI E VEM!!' mas em um futuro não muito distante, ele há de se concretizar ù.u Pô, não exagera, o Hanataro maxo só encarnando no exterminador do futuro! Imagina só; Astalavista baby ù.u (eu realmente não sei escrever isso XD) EU GANHEI FLOOOOOORES O/ THANK YOOU, minha aprendiz número um! (a lá Don Kanonji XD)  
Bjos e Ja ne!

**Uzumaki kagome-chan:** OMG, AHG é uma fic que deveria ser considerada um clássico entre as fics, tipo em escolas, aquelas obras que você DEVE conhecer, sabe?! Cristal-sama é uma deusa quando se trata de comédias!  
Bjos e Ja ne!

**Aninha Campolina-chan:** AMO SUAS SUGESTÕES, GIRL!! But, eu vou usá-las mais pra frente, certo? Senão fica tudo muito corrido e a fic perderá o nexo que eu quero criar, ok? Mas continue mandando suas sugestões!  
Bjos e Ja ne \o


	5. Quem será oo?

**N/A:** Yooo Minna 8D/ Pra quem não sabe, Akatsuki High School foi uma fic de humor (bota humor naquilo XD! Eu chorava de rir!) muito muito muito boa mesmo na seção de Naruto! E bem, Quartzo Cristal-sama é uma deusa quando se trata de humor u.u/ Um pouco antes da AHS ser publicada, e ainda mais depois dela ser publicada, eu pensava em fazer uma fic colegial, mas nunca tive inspiração XDD mas aí de repente virou modinha fics colegiais o.o/ então eu resolvi fazer uma na seção de Bleach, e bem, **Qualquer semelhança desta fic com a Akatsuki High School, seção Naruto por Quartzo Cristal-sama é mera coincidência ¬¬ Até os discursos em primeira pessoa ¬¬**

**Soul Society High School!  
****Quem será o.o??**

**Grimmjow: **TROEP, O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI Ò.Ó??

**Ulquiorra:** Essa pergunta é minha ¬¬

**Grimmjow:** COMO VOCÊ ME ACHOU Ò.Ó??

**Ulquiorra:** Não te devo satisfações ¬¬

Algo preto do nariz branco e pontudo 'voa' pro ombro de Grimmjow o.o.

**Menos:** Qué água oo?

**Grimmjow:** NÃO ¬¬

**Menos:** Qué papá oo?

**Grimmjow:** NÃO ¬¬

**Menos:** Qué café oo?

**Grimmjow:** **-esguela o papagaio-** MORRA PRAGA DESGRAÇADA Ò.Ó

**Orihime:** O.O NÃO NÃO NÃO!! **-abraça o Menos-** Não faça isso com o coitadinho ò.ó! Aliás, isso é um corvo õ.o?

**Menos:** ¬¬

**Grimmjow:** Isso é um papagaio ¬¬ um dos últimos da espécie de papagaios pretos da cara e do bico branco u.u

**Menos:** Qué chá oo?

**Orihime:** Waaaaaaaaaaaah n.n!!

**Ulquiorra:** Grimmjow, o FBI está a sua procura.

**Grimmjow:** UATI Ò.Ó??

**Ulquiorra:** **-aponta-**

**Luppi:** Ulquiorra-sama, eu **implorei** segredo ¬¬

**Grimmjow:** VOCÊ Ò.Ó??

**Luppi:** Não, vossa mãe ¬¬'

**Grimmjow:** Começou o lado invejoso da família ¬¬

**Ulquiorra:** Falando nisso, onde está a mulher com o seu pássaro u.u?

**Luppi:** o.o - _Hahá, se ferrou prayboy BD!_**Grimmjow:** Ela... Sumiu com o Menos O.O??

**Ulquiorra:** Obviamente, foi tomar chá com ele u.u

**Grimmjow:** UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, EU ME LIVREI DAQUELE ANIMAL O.O?? NEM ACREDITO UHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA è.é!!

**Luppi:** Grimmjow, para, você está me assustando u.u

**Ulquiorra:** ¬¬

-

-

-

-

**No dia seguinte, no primeiro ano, no laboratório o.o**

**Ishida/Rukia/Ichigo:** **-catatônicos, em estado de choque-** O.O

**Alunos:** o.o

**Aluno1:** Ouvi dizer que eles descobriram algo terrível o.o

**Alunos:** OOOOOOOOH O.O!!

**Aluno 2:** Nada a ver! A Gisele do terceiro ano foi transferida para outro colégio ò.ó!

**Chizuru/AlunOS:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Ó.Ò!!

**Aluno 3:** Se você não sabe, cala boca mano ¬¬! Eu ouvi dizer que a professora Kuukaku vai sair da escola ò.ó!

**Alunos/Ikakku (no segundo ano):** ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ \O/!!  
**  
Nemu: -entra na sala-**

**Ishida:** NÃO O.O ELE CHEGOU

**Rukia:** SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER O.O

**Ichigo: -embaixo da carteira-** FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS O.ó!!

_**Barulho de trovão**_

**Mayuri:** Olá Alunos u.u

**Alunos:** O.O

**Mayuri:** **-caminhando pela sala-** Que comecemos as experiências u.u

**Alunos:** O.O

**Mayuri:** Primeiro, eu preciso de um voluntário.

**Alunos:** O.O **-paralisados/chocados-**

**Reles aluno:** Ooooooooooooooh x.x **-desmaia-**

**Mayuri:** Nemu, não seja lerda e traga o quatro olhos aqui u.u

**Nemu:** Hai, Mayuri-sama. **-arrasta o Ishida-**

**Ishida:** NÃO!! NEMU-SAN, TUDO, TUDO MENOS ISSO, EU TE IMPLORO Ç.Ç!! **-marcando o chão com as unhas-** AMIGOS!! AJUDEM-ME!!

**Todos:** **-alivíados por não terem sido escolhidos-** n.n

**Ishida:** KUROSAKI!! **-agarra na calça do Ichigo-**

**Ichigo:** EI!! SOLTA!! ME LARGA Ò.Ó!!

**Ishida:** VOCÊ ABANDONA SEUS COMPANHEIROS ASSIM I.I??

**Ichigo:** DANE-SE OS OUTROS, EU TÔ MAIS PREOCUPADO COMIGO Ò.Ó!! HELP!!

**Rukia:** Ele era um bom colega i.i

**Orihime:** Foi bom estudar com você, Ishida-kun i.i

**Mayuri:** **-amarrando o Ishida e Ichigo na mesa 'cirúrgica' o.o-** hihihihihihi n.n

**Nemu: -olhando-**

**Alunos:** O.O

**Mayuri: -puxa uma faca-** BD

**Ishida/Ichigo:** O.O NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!! (**N/A:** Deu trabalho escrever isso o.o)

-

-

-

-

**Segundo ano, na aula de artes ao ar livre, no jardim da escola.**

**Matsumoto: **Eu... Eu acho que eu vi um gatinho o.o

**Hisagi:** Eu... Eu acho que eu ouvi um gritinho o.o

**Neliel:** Algum problema, queridos ó.ò?

**Hisagi/Kira/Renji:** N-NENHUM PROFESSORA O/O

**Neliel: -abraça todos- **Que bom n.n! Não saberia o que fazer se meus queridos, queridos **-aperta mais-** alunos estivessem maus n.n! **-sai pra ver os outros alunos-**

**Hinamori:** Por que vocês coram tanto quando a professora chega perto o.o??

**Renji:** Pelo mesmo motivo de quando os homens chegam perto da Rangiku-san n.n

**Matsumoto:** n.n

**Hinamori:** ó.ò?

**Renji:** Você não percebe O.O??

**Hinamori:** Percebo o quê õ.o?

**Hitsugaya:** **-chuta a cabeça do Renji-** Não tem como uma mulher achar outra mulher sexy, besta ¬¬

**Hisagi: **_Mulher com mulher o.o..._ YURI Ò.Ó!! **-limpando o nariz sangrando-**

**Hitsugaya: -chute-** u.u

**Hisagi:** x-x

**Renji:** Caham, como eu dizia... Ela é maravilhosa ò.ó! A nova professora de Artes não nasceu, foi esculpida por Picasso o.o!!

**Hinamori:** ééé o.o? Não sabia que as mulheres bonitas faziam isso com os homens o.o

**Hisagi: **Góia go Guiga... (Olha pro Kira, coitado (do Hisagi), ele apanhou...)

**Kira:** ºOº

**Gin:** RANGIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU O/ **-vem correndo e acenando ao longe-**

**Matsumoto:** _Lá vem a bixa loca --"" - _Quié ¬¬?

**Gin:** Rangiku-chan, está tão fria i.i ainda não me perdôou i.i??

**Matsumoto: -puxa o Gin prum canto mais afastado­-** Não, eu não te perdôei u.u e se depender de mim, não vou perdoar u.u

**Gin:** Por que...;-;??

**Matsumoto: **Você sabe bem porque... Você sabe. Não me procure! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer isso? Vá procurar aquela outrazinha, ah, mas ela se mudou de colégio né? Talvez as novatas do primeiro ano queiram te consolar. **-volta-**

**Hinamori:** A-Ah, Rangiku-san n.n **-com medo de mexer na 'ferida'-**

**Matsumoto: **Oi n.n??

**Hinamori:** n.n''

**Hisagi:** **-recomposto-** Como é que vocês acabaram assim, Rangiku-san ó.ò?

**Matsumoto:** ...Prefiro não comentar u.u (**N/A:** É Mara ;D)

-

-

-

-

**Gin:** Quer saber? Eu tô de boa. Aposto que no primeiro ano tem outras gatinhas tão bonitas quanto a Rangiku. Deve ter alguma ruiva lá... Ruiva do corpão... E.. E... **-senta no banco-** UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! RANGIKU, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME PERDOA I.I?? EU TE AMO Ç.Ç **-chorando feito uma criança-**

**??:** Com licença ó.ò...

**Gin:** uhn ;-;?

**Hisana:** **-senta do lado-** O moço está bem i.i?

**Gin:** A moça também tá chorando i.i

**Silêncio**

**Gin:** É por causa de alguém i.i??

**Hisana:** Aham i.i... Ele disse que não me ama mais i.i! Não gosta do meu modo como pessoa i.i E você?

**Gin:** Minha ex-namorada não me perdoa por uma besteira que eu fiz i.i **-se entreolham-**

**Hisana/Gin:** UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I.I!! **-se abraçam-**

-

-

-

-

**Zaraki:** Mas que diabos que o Ichimaru fugiu de novo da Educação Física u.u

_Por que o professor Zaraki vai dar aula pra gente esse ano u.u? Eu preferia a Yoruichi-sensei, em todos os sentindos u.u_.

**Zaraki:** Sousuke.

_Ferrou pra mim u.u"_

**Aizen:** Fala sensei x.x...

**Zaraki:** Você e o Kuchiki, vão caçar o Firefox u.u

_Fire cuma Õ.O?? Ei... PERAÍ KUCHIKI!! KUCHIKI Ò.Ó!!_

**Aizen:** Peraí, peraí, KUCHIKI, ME ESPERA CACILDA Ò.Ó!!

**Byakuya:** **-nem aí-** u.u

_SE ACHA Ò.Ó!! RAIOS, RAIOS DUPLOS!! RAIOS E TROVÕES!!  
Finalmente ele resolveu parar... E se não parasse, coitado dele, sorte dele que ele parou u.u_

_E ele está dando meia volta o.o  
Será que o Gin não está ali??  
Beleza, o jeito é seguir o bonitão u.u_

**Aizen:** ME ESPERA X.X!!

-

-

-

-

**No outro dia, antes da primeira aula, no terceiro ano.**

**Hisana: -procurando- **Ah! Achei! Kuchiki-kuuuuuuuuun n.n/

**Byakuya: -ignora e sai da sala-**

**Hisana:** ...Ku...Kuchiki-kun...?

-

-

-

-

**Isane:** CUMA ASSIM O.O?!

**Kiyone/Sentaro:** o.o

**Yumichika/Ikakku:** -o-

**Isane:** Cês não conhecem o OSAMA BINLADEN Õ.O?? COMO VOCÊS PRETENDEM FAZER A PROVA DE HISTÓRIA ASSIM O.O??

**Kiyone:** É algum galã na novela das oito o.o??

**Isane:** NÃO O.o

**Sentaro:** Algum cara que canta funk/pagode/axé e tem o nome de onomatopéia Õ.O??

**Isane:** NÃO Ò.Ó!! **-pegando um tijolo de algum lugar-**

**Ikakku:** Calma, Isane, respira, pavio loooooooooooongo... **-olhar hiper mega sereno-** DEIXA EU QUE VOU Ò.Ó!!

**Yumichika: **A burrice é tão feia ¬¬ **-ouvindo os BUM, BAM, BEM, BIM, BÃO, BOM-**

**- tantas porradas depois-**

**Isane:** Vocês realmente não sabem quem é o cara cara u.u?

**Kiyone/Sentaro:** o.x

**Isane:** Vocês não lêem jornal não?

**Sentaro:** Eu fui ontem na banca 8D

**Yumichika:** Então, ontem mesmo saiu na manchete de TO-DOS os jornais o novo atentado do Osama ú.u (**N/A:** **-levanta uma placa com a foto do palácio do planalto** OSAMA, AQUI TEM MAIS DUAS TORRES Ò.Ó!!)

**Sentaro:** Eu fui comprar a edição 17 de Sakura Card Captors 8D Agora ela está transformando as cartas Clow's em Cartas Sakuras ò.ó!

**Yumichika/Ikakku:** _GAY O.O!!_

-

-

-

-

**Ichigo/Rukia: -escondidos-**

**Ichigo:** Sem essa, eu não aguento mais um dia aula com aquele cara Ò.Ó!! ELE ME PARTIU EM DOIS Ò.Ó!

**Rukia:** Vapu O.o.

**Ichigo:** ¬¬

**-alguém começa a bater na porta do armário em que os dois estavam escondidos-**

**Rukia:** O que faremos Ichigo Ó.Ò??

**Ichigo:** Como assim 'o que faremos Ichigo Ó.Ò??'?? Porque tudo Ichigo? 'Ichigo isso', 'Ichigo aquilo'. Quem são os fodões do momento no mangá é o Ikakku, o Hisagi, o Kira e o Yumichika do segundo ano e os capitão do terceiro ò.ó! Dá licença, poha u.u

**Rukia:** Desculpe ó.ò... Mas, o que faremos, Ichigo?

**Ichigo: -capotado no meio do armário-**

**Mayuri:** Nemu, lerda, não vê que o dente de leão não está aí u.u? Lerda.

**Nemu:** Hai u.u **-sai-**

**Ichigo/Rukia: -saem de fininho-**

**Renji:** FALA ICHIGO 8DD **-tapão no meio das costas**

**Ichigo:** POHA, DONTI DU ITI Ò.Ó!! EU ESTOU FUGINDO, MERDA Ò.Ó

**Renji:** PÁRA DE FALAR PALAVRÃO, CACETE Ò.Ó!! Como se desse pra vocês fugirem na boa com essa cor de cabelo u.u

**Ichigo:** ¬¬

**Rukia:** XDD

**Renji:** Aliás, fiquei sabendo que o Ishida foi vítima do lamentável inexplicável violável u.u **-fazendo cara de inteligente-**

**Ichigo:** É, ele tá bem, com uns pedaços a menos mas ele tá bem u.u'.

-

-

-

-

**Aizen:** Não dá pra cabular a aula... Eu deixei o carro estacionado do OUTRO lado da cidade! Não dá pra ir até lá sem chamar a atenção!!

**Grimmjow:** Iiiih, a gente dá um jeito e já era. Ou esperamos a aula acabar e discretamente saimos. Não dá pra chamar atenção.

**Aizen:** Não, magina... A Unohana parecendo uma condenada a forca com essa trança no meio do pescoço u.u

**Unohana:** Eu usava ela desse jeito quando tinhamos treze anos, Aizen ¬¬ E também, como se eu fosse...

**Aizen: -ignora-** Você, com esse rosto pintado e essa cara de mal, também não colabora.

**Ulquiorra:** ¬¬

**Aizen:** Os único que não chama a atenção aqui é o Gin.

**Byakuya: -do outro lado da sala, lendo-** O GIN NÃO CHAMA ATENÇÃO O.O?? ONDE??

**Aizen:** AAAH, VÁ, VOCÊ BOTA CANUDO DE REFRI NO CABELO Ò.Ó!!

**Grimmjow:** ASUAHSAUHSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XDDD Ah é, aliás, eu e o Ulqui-onii-chato-pra-cacilda-san não voltaremos essa noite pra casa n.n

**Aizen:** ...HEIN O.O??

**Grimmjow:** Avisa pro papis e pra mómis por mim tá n.n? Eles tão nos quartos de hóspede da cobertura da sua mansão

**Aizen:** Mas porque cês não vão dormir lá em casa ò.ó??

**Grimmjow:** Ah, eu encontrei ontem na escola uma mina dahora e super gente fina, do primeiro ano, tão gente fina que me hospedou lá na casa dela e o Ulqui-onii-chato-pra-dedéu-san-orra disse que tinha que ficar de olho em mim e ia comigo :3

**Aizen:** CALMA, PLEASE STOP THE MUSIC Ò.ó!! Quer dizer vocês dois... E uma colegial gatinha O.O??

**Grimmjow:** YEAH B

**Aizen:** ºOº

**Grimmjow:** B

**Aizen: **ºOº

**Grimmjow:** REAGE Ò.Ó

**Aizen:** EU VOU JUNTO Ò.Ó!!

**Grimmjow/Ulquiorra:** UATI Ó.Ó??

**Aizen:** Quem irá proteger essa pobre colegial de dois _taradões_ como vocês ò.ó??

**Unohana:** T... Taradões õ.o?

**Aizen:** CLARO!! OLHE PRO ULQUIORRA! ELE NÃO TEM CARA DE QUEM VAI PULAR EM VOCÊ E VAI ARRANCAR A SUA BLUSA Ò.ó??

**Ulquiorra:** ¬¬

**Aizen:** Tá decidido! Eu vou ò.ó!

_**Continua...**_

-

-

-

-

**Com a palavra, a autora:** Créditos especiais à minha sala por fazerem muita palhaçada :3 Love you people! Ah sim, o próximo cap. também terá agradecimentos especiais à minha turma. Vocês entenderão XDDD. Ah sim, eu acho que está meio confuso, então eu colocarei aqui as classes e onde os alunos estão;

**Primeiro ano:** Kurosaki Ichigo, Nobue Rukia, Yasutora Sado, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sagukari, Yamada Hanatarou e Ganju Shiba. (qualquer coisa eu coloco nos próximos caps.)

**Segundo ano:** Kira Izuru, Kotetsu Isane, Hinamori Momo, Abarai Renji, Ise Nanao, Shuuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kusajichi Yachiru, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Kotetsu Kiyone, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nobue Hisana, Ikakku Madarame, Ayasegawa Yumichika, (ufa! Basicamente, todos os fukutaichous e os arrankars, só o Shiro-chan tá aqui pq ele é o menino prodígio, oras :3)

**Terceiro ano:** Soi Fon, Ichimaru Gin, Unohana Retsu, Sousuke Aizen, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kaname Tousen... (capitães e sodões em geral...)

**Professores:**

**Shunsui Kyoraku:** Geografia  
**Shiba Kuukaku:** Física  
**Kurotsuchi Mayuri:** Química e Biologia  
**Ukitake Juushirou: **Matemática  
**Shihouin Yoruichi: **Educação Física e Inglês  
**Zaraki Kenpachi:** Educação Física  
**Urahara Kisuke:** Japonês  
**Neriel Tu O'dershwank: **Arte  
**Yamamoto Genryuusai:** História  
**Outros reles professores:** Outras reles matérias

É isso aí se eu não estou enganada. Da próxima vez aparecerão mais casais que não costumam aparecer com frequência (sacasta?) Vamos responder as reviews dessa galerinha do barulho que apronta altos agitos com uma aventura que é só emoção!! (WTF??)

**Brighit R. Gauthier: **Então, no próximo cap. eu te garanto NanaoxShinsui, ok ;D? Promessa de vida (Naruto Style...?) Obrigada pela sua paciência e volte sempre 8DD (êta que hoje eu tô que tô õ.o)

**Aninha Campolina-chan:** Então, pra suas sugestões não ficarem tipo mal encaixadas na fic, é preciso esperar, mas eu ei de usá-las no próximo capítulo. Eu, aparecer na fic? Cara, ia ficar muito ruim XDDD imagina só, você querendo fic engraçada e aparece uma sem graça no meio?? É pra acabar XD! Mas ainda assim, posso colocar outras pessoas no meio da fic MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Não estranhe se a Dercy Gonçalves aparecer por aki XDDD  
Bjos e Ja ne \o

**Shindou:** Obrigada por deixar review e obrigada pelos elogios! Continuarei desse jeito!  
Bjos e Ja ne o/

**Quartzo Cristal:** Minina sumida tu hein ô.ô!  
HUhu, não é a toa que o Ichigo e a Rukia ficaram brancos de susto XD! Vai ser quase um quarteto; GrimmjowxHimexUlquiorra e bota o Aizen aí no meio também XDDD E VAPU XDDD Mas, os próximos caps. prometeeee n.n

Bjos e Ja ne \o\o/o/

**Haruno Sah-chan:** Realmente, Louca ficaria estranho... LOCA NO LITERAL É MARA XDDD E uiíííí, é o Mayuri 8DD ainda bem que a minha fessora de Química é firmeza, hiper gente fina o.o... Deve ser por isso que eu vou bem na matéria dela huhahahaha XDDD  
Bjos e Ja ne \o

**Uzumaki Kagome-chan:** Nossa sinhora! Eu bater de frente com a AHS acho que é meio impossível (humiiiiiiiilde...) Mas vamos lá, quero tentar fazer todo mundo chorar de rir, que nem todo mundo foi parar na UTI com a AHS Ò.ó!! Bom saber que eu estou conseguindo, hehehe XDDD

Bjos e Ja ne o/

**Thamie-chan:** O duro é que quando eu lembro de alguma fic de comédia e saio rindo o povo me olha com cara de 'ô.ô'. Mas eu não ligo XDDD eu tiro a maioria da comédia das coisas que acontecem na minha escola (então você imagina como deve ser lá... Ah, deve ser por isso q eu fiquei de recuperação de Matemática ô.ô)  
Obrigada por ler e por favor, continue!  
Bjos e Ja ne \o

**-Kurotan:** Teclado sem cedilha x.x? Que ruim hein XO! Normal, eu também começo a rir sozinha, aí o pessoal da minha sala diz que eu estou falando com o Jaspion (que é o amigo imaginário da sala inteira XDDD) Mas blza, vamos nessa néééé... Com o teclado na mão e o mouse no outro. Obrigada por ler!  
Bjos e Ja ne!

Agradecimento especial à todos que leram e deixaram reviews, e também para quem só leu n.n Mas...

_**Reviews?**_**  
**


	6. Vingança

**N/A:** Yooo Minna 8D// Pra quem não sabe, Akatsuki High School foi uma fic de humor (bota humor naquilo XD! Eu chorava de rir!) muito muito muito boa mesmo na seção de Naruto! E bem, Quartzo Cristal-sama é uma deusa quando se trata de humor u.u/ Um pouco antes da AHS ser publicada, e ainda mais depois dela ser publicada, eu pensava em fazer uma fic colegial, mas nunca tive inspiração XDD mas aí de repente virou modinha fics colegiais o.o/ então eu resolvi fazer uma na seção de Bleach, e bem, **Qualquer semelhança desta fic com a Akatsuki High School, seção Naruto por Quartzo Cristal-sama é mera coincidência ¬¬ Até os discursos em primeira pessoa ¬¬**

**Soul Society High School!  
Vingança**

**Última aula no segundo ano**

**Renji:** **-sentado na mesa do professor, com cara de sério.-** Hora do... JORNAL FREGUETAL 8DDD!! **-aponta prum JF desenhados na lousa-**

**Ulquiorra:** ¬¬ - _Que poha eu estou fazendo aqui?!_

**Renji:** Hehe, se virou amigo da Inoue agora é nossa cumpadi também 8D!! Hora do Jornal Freguetal! **-cara de sério e voz grossa-** Boa noite u.u

**Ulquiorra:** ... **-sentado do lado com outra cadeira, fazendo papel de jornalista-**

**Renji: -cutucando o Ulquiorra-** Dê boa noite ò.ó!

**Grimmjow/poucos alunos que ficaram na sala no intervalo: -filmando com o celular- **XDDDD!!

**Orihime:** n.n **-filmando com uma filmadora (não, com um microondas ¬¬) profissionalmente-**

**Ulquiorra:** Boa noite u.u

**Renji:** Hoje, um fato bárbaro ocorreu na fórmula 1. Lewis Halmiton (não sei se escreve desse jeito, mas blza XD) é consagrado o novo Dick Vigarista da Fórmula um. **-cutuca o Ulquiorra para um comentário-** (Tá certo, tá meio antigo, mas na época q eu escrevi isso aqui era o bafafá da época)

**Ulquiorra:** I... Incrível u//u'

**Grimmjow:** UHWAUHAWUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAA XDDD TÁ NO YOUTUBE XD!!!

-

-

-

-

**- Do lado de fora da sala do segundo ano (onde está ocorrendo o Jornal Freguetal)-**

**Hitsugaya:** Mas que merda está acontecendo ò.ó?!

**Hinamori:** Shiro-chan, acho que não devemos entrar, já que tem uma placa na porta escrito 'no ar' o.o

**Rangiku:** **-que é MUITO mais alta, fica na ponta dos pés para ver pela janelinha da porta-** Ulquiorra e Renji sentados na mesa do professor, falando de alguma coisa õ.o

**Yumichika:** Isso é terrivelmente suspeito Ô.O

**Ikakku: **Parem de frescura u.u **-lá trás-** URYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Ò.Ó!!! **-sai correndo pra porta-**

-

-

-

-

**Dentro da sala**

**Orihime/Grimmjow:** NÃO, NÃO SAIA, ULQUIORRA Í.Ì!!! **-implorando-**

Ulquiorra: _Palhaçada ¬¬ _**-abrindo a porta da sala quando tá de cara com uma careca brilhante vindo em sua direção-** O.O **-se esconde atrás da porta e deixa passar reto- **_Eu não sou besta u.u_

**Ikakku:** ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Ò.Ó// **-dá uma cabeçada no Renji-**

**Renji:** GEEEH XOX??!

**Hisagi:** O.O RÁPIDO, PARA OS COMERCIAIS Ò.Ó!!

**Orihime: **É a sua deixa, Kira-kun ò.ó!

**Kira:** ...Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso x.x?

**Nanao: -sentada no fundo, lendo-** _RIDÍCULO O.o!!_

**Hisagi: -chute-** VAI Ò.Ó!!

**Kira:** i.i **-vestido de Deidara (sim, com franja e tudo)-**

**Voz do comercial:** Cansado de jogar a bombinha no chão, e ela faz 'Pé' e não 'Pá'? Seus problemas acabaram!! BIRIBINHA ATÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔMICAAAAAAAAAAA 8DDD

**Kira: -um pacote de biribinha para mágicamente na mão do Kira-** UHASHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA 8DDD A VUTA QUE PARIU XDDD!!

**Hitsugaya:** O.O **-chocado-**

**Hinamori:** Ô.Ô **-triplamente chocada-  
**

**Matsumoto: **XDDDDD

-

-

-

-

**Noite, casa da Orihime**

**Grimmjow:** AAÊÊ Ò.Ó!! SU MEMU!! PEGA! MATA! ESPANCA!! FAÇA-O SANGRAR Ò.Ó!! **-assistindo luta livre-**

**Ulquiorra: -no quarto ao lado-** _Não consigo fazer a minha aula de yoga ¬¬..._

**Grimmjow:** AÊ MANO, O SAQUÊ ZERÔ, TÁ LIGADA DON Ò.Ó?

**Aizen:** ... **-ouvindo música- **n.n

**Orihime:** ALGUÉM PODE ME AJUDAR COM A LOUÇA PELO MENOS Ò.Ó??

**Rapazes:** Ééééé... Não o.o?

**Orihime:** ¬¬

-

-

-

-

**No outro dia, no primeiro ano...**

**Shinji:** COMO É QUE EU POSSO VOMITAR BATATA SE EU COMI REPOOOOOOLHUUUUUUUUUU** -chega na sala bebum-**

**Hiyori:** O.O PRAGA FILHA DUMA PUTX, TÁ BÊBADO O.O??!

**Shinji:** KÊ issu, eu tava... **-cambaleia-** tava... Zanzando na margiiiiiiiiiiiiiinauuu... E u tiu me deu di presenti... Di 'grátis' n.n! **-mostra a garrafa de sakê-**

**Hiyori:** O.O SUPER GOLPE SUPREMO: **-pega a havaiana-** HAVAIANA DE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU Ò.Ó//

**-Se enfiando a porrada lá-**

**Kuukaku: -na porta-** aiai n.n

**Ganju:** Onee-san, você não deveria impedí-los, como professora O.o??!

**Kuukaku: **Cabô a minha diversão ¬¬ Esse primeiro ano é fogo viu... AÊ CAMBADA, PRA DIRETORIA Ò.Ó!!

**Hiyori:** DROGA, CULPA SUA, SHINJI Ò.Ó **-sai andando-**

**Kuukaku:** Hiyori, faz o favor de levar o estrupício junto ¬¬

**Shinji: -morto-** xox

**Hiyori: -arrastando-** E ainda sobra pra mim u.u

-

-

-

-

**Yamamoto:** ...E assim, quando eu vi ela com aquele vestidinho tão curto, me apaixonei pelas pernas dela o¬o **-com uma foto de uma mulher dos anos 150 A.C-**

**Hiyori:** _O vestido dela não me deixa ver nem os sapatos O.O JSUS, ISSO É CURTO O.Ô??!_

**Shinji:** Não dá nem pra ver o resto das perna da guria O.õ

**Yamamoto:** **-bengalada-** QUE FALTA DE RESPEITO É ESSA Ò.Ó?!

**Shinji:** AI AI OO!!

**Hiyori: **¬¬

-

-

-

-

**Matsumoto:** ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

**Ichigo:** Diga o.o

**Matsumoto:** EU FUI DEMITIDA DA CANTINAAAAA

**Renji:** JURA O.O??! GRAÇAS A DEUS!!! AGORA EU NÃO PRECISO PASSAR NA VENDINHA DA ESQUINA PRA COMPRAR UM 'CANDANGOS' XDDDDDD!!

**Ishida:** Agora eu posso comer sem me preocupar com as restrições u.u''

**Matsumoto:** Restrições i.i?

**Ishida:** Depois que virei experiência, nem o seu 'fantástico' sanduíche de pêra eu posso comer, Matsumoto-san ù.u **Inner Ishida:** _GRAÇAS À DEUS Ò.Ó!!_

**Matsumoto:** i.i

-

-

-

-

**No quadro de avisos**

**EXCURSÃO!!!**

**Excursão para um acampamento, parque florestal. Semana que vem, quarta. Palestras, que serão exigidas em relatórios, por isso, é bom participarem para não se ferrarem com as notas, háháhaáhááhahahahaha BDD**

**E rapazes, não tem muita perna aparecendo aqui ò.ó? -foto da Justiprúcia-**

**Diretor Yamamoto.**

-

-

-

-

**Kyoraku:** NANAO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAA--GEEEEEH X.X!!! - **livrada misteriora-**

Nanao: ù.u

**Kyoraku:** O quê a minha Nanao-chan está fazendo tão isolada da esc... OH!! Nanao-chan matando aula :O!!

**Nanao:** Não ¬¬ Pro seu governo, sensei, eu vim buscar um pano-de-chão para ajudar um colega que derrubou o experimento no chão u.u

**Kyoraku:** Aaaah o.o

**Nanao:** ¬¬ **-entra no armário de vassouras (literalmente, um mini-cômodo)**

**Kyoraku:** OOOH, NANAO-CHAN, EU VOU TROPEÇAR n.n//!!! - **tropeça-**

**Nanao:** HÃ? C-CUIDADO SENSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! **-capotados no armário-**

Kyoraku: -levanta, tranca a porta e joga a chave por debaixo da porta- Ooooh, Nanao-chan, ficamos presos aqui dentro ó.ò! _BWAHAHAHAHA :D_

**Nanao:** PRESOS, SEI, SEI Ò.ó!!

-

-

-

-

**Zaraki:** MAIS RÁPIDO Ò.Ó! FIREFOX, VOCÊ ESTÁ FICANDO PRA TRÁS Ò.Ó!!!

**Alunos:** **-correndo à 150km/min- **(**N/A:** Não sei vocês, mas eu acho essa fic um puta exagero ô.ô)

**Gin:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW Ò.Ó// PROFESSOR! ESTOU MAIS RÁPIDO DO QUE O MEU SPEEDY 4MEGA Ò.Ó!

**Zaraki:** QUE MANÉ SPEEDY MOLEQUE Ò.Ó INTERNET É NET!! QUERO VER VOCÊ CORRER IGUAL À MINHA NET DE 12 MEGA Ò.ó!!

**Gin:** EU ME DEMITO Ò.Ó **-joga boné no chão/revoltado/sai pisando duro-**

**Zaraki:** Ò.ó!!?

-

-

-

-

**-Na enfermaria da escola-**

**Gin:** PERDI 12KG EM UMA HORA Ò.Ó ISSO É MASOQUISMO!! Não aguento mais essa vida ò.ó vô larga! **-sai andando em direção à cantina-**

**Sombra:** MUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA n.n!

**Gin: -olha ao redor-** õ.o?

**Sombra:** n.n

**Gin:** Eu hein õ.o povo estranho... **-sai-**

Sombra: VINGANÇA!!!

**Gin:** HÃÃ?? **-empurrado para dentro de um armário-** HELP!! S.O.S!! MEGALOMANÍACO!!!

**Sombra:** **-do lado de fora- **VIN-GAN-ÇA-!!!

**Gin:** Tousen, pára, tá me assustando ù.u

**Tousen:** VIN-GA... Como me descobriu õ.o?

**Gin: **¬¬ Enfim, pra quê isso?

**Tousen:** Por causa do clube de Yoga, é claro n.n

**Gin:** Só por isso õ.o?

**Tousen:** SÓ Ò.Ó??! EU PERDI TODO O MEU GLAMOUR, RIQUEZA, VIAGENS, MULHERES...! TUDO POR SUA CAUSA Ò.Ó!! AGORA, EU ESTOU FAZENDO A JUSTIÇA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! **-sai rodopiando com a chave-**

Gin: o.o

**Silêncio**

Gin: **-olha pro lado-** UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEH O.O!!! ISE-SAN, O QUÊ VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI Õ.O??!

**Nanao:** N-NADA O.O

**Gin:** Fazendo nada sem a blusa do uniforme õ.o

**Nanao:** M...Me refrescando o///o!!

**Gin:** A piscina da escola tá vazia, era só pular lá e... EU RECONHEÇO ESSA CAMISA COR-DE-ROSA ATÉ NO INFERNO Ò.Ó!! KYORAKU-SENSEI!!!

**Kyoraku:** **-escondido atrás de vassouras-** Tscha ¬¬!

**Gin:** Tá todo descabelado õ.o O quê é que vocês estavam faz... OH O.O!!!

**Nanao:** Ichimaru-san, não é o quê está pensando O.o!!

**Gin:** NÃO NÃO, EU JÁ ENTENDI Ò.Ó VOU É LIGAR PARA A POLÍCIA!!

**Kyoraku:** NÃO O.O! SE EU PERDER MINHA LICENÇA COMO PROFESSOR, COMO É QUE FICA Ç.Ç??

**Gin:** HÁ, AQUELE TOUSEN É MESMO UM GÊNIO DO CRIME Ò.ó!! E EU QUE ADORAVA OS REFORÇOS DE MATEMÁTICA QUE VOCÊ ME DAVA, ISE-SAN Ì.Í!!

**Kyoraku:** NANAO-CHAN, ESTAVA ME TRAINDO Ò.Ó

**Nanao:** NUNCA TIVEMOS NADA Ò.ó!! E ISSO É COM VOCÊS DOIS Ò.Ó

**Gin: -encolhido num canto com duas vassouras-**

Nanao: Ichimaru-san ó.ò...

**Gin: -tentando acertá-la com uma vassoura-**

**Nanao:** SE COMPORTA Ò.Ó **-taca o livro nele-**

Gin: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO Ì.Í!! MEU CORPO PERTENCE APENAS À RANGIKU, APENAS À ELA Ì.í!! SE CHEGAREM MAIS PERTO, EU VOU DENUNCIAR VOCÊS DOIS PRA POLÍCIA Ò.Ó

**Nanao/Kyoraku:** o.o... Cuma õ.o?

**Gin:** Ahãn, cuma, cuma ò.ó! O Tousen foi realmente muito esperto ò.ó! Primeiro, ele sussurra das sombras, e depois me joga num armário com vocês dois... QUEREM ME ESTRUPAR, NÃO É Ò.Ó??

**Nanao/Kyoraku:** O.o hã...

**Gin:** NÃO! NÃO DIGAM MAIS NADA! APENAS FIQUEM QUIETOS! HEEEELP! ALGUÉM! PELAMORDEDEUS, ALGUÉM !!!

-

-

-

-

**Rangiku:** õ.o...Eu ouvi alguma coisa...

**Byakuya:** Disse algo, Matsumoto õ.o?

**Rangiku:** Nada não o.o... O quê você perguntou mesmo?

**Byakuya:** Você e o Gin...

**Rangiku:** Terminamos graças a Deus o.o

**Byakuya:** ...Eu o vi abraçado ontem com a Hisan...

**Rangiku:** CANALHA Ò.Ó!! COMO PODE FAZER ISSO Ò.Ó??!

**Byakuya:** Mas vocês não tinham terminado ¬¬?

**Rangiku:** TERMINAMOS, MAS ISSO NÃO DAVA DIREITO DELE AGARRAR A HISANA Ò.Ó DEUS, EU IMAGINO OS TRAUMAS DESSA MENINA AGORA Ò.Ó!!

**Byakuya: **¬¬

**Rangiku:** Aliás, vocês dois andam meio separados né o.o?

**Byakuya:** ...É porque eu vi ela abraçada com o Ichimaru u.u

**Rangiku:** Aaah, é que ontem eu dei um fora bonito nele e acho que ele pediu consolo pra primeira pessoa que apareceu na frente... E por azar, foi a Hisana. Você está perdendo tempo à toa, Byakuya. Vá e recupere a sua garota o/

**Byakuya:** É... Eu acho que você está certa ò.ó... FUI O/

-

-

-

-

**Rukia:** I kissed the girl... Lálálálálá n.n/ **-sambando corredor à dentro-**

**Orihime:** Kuchiki-san realmente se intusiasma quando ouve música no intervalo o.o

**Renji: -jogando Guitar Hero no celular-**

**Orihime:** o.o"" Ano, Ulquiorra, o quê você está ouvindo n.n""? **-com medo-**

**Ulquiorra:** **-coloca o celular no último-** WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE...

**Grimmjow:** AÊ MANO, TIRA ESSA DROGA Ò.Ó Música boa é ESSA!!

_Ado, A-Ado, cada um no seu quadrado_

**Orihime:** .-.

**Byakuya:** HISANA Ò.Ó FINALMENTE!!! **-segura as mãos da Rukia entre as suas-** Eu...Queria que você me perdoasse pelo que eu fiz ontem ù.u

**Rukia:** HÃN O.O??

**Byakuya:** Eu estava extremamente irritado e não pudi perceber o quão puros são seus sentimentos u.u

**Rukia:** Do quê que tu tá falando mermão Ô.o??!

**Byakuya:** o.o... Rukia?

**Rukia:** É né O.o""""""""""""""""""""""

-

-

-

-

**A noite**

**Gin:** Socoooooooooooooooooooorro, socoooooooooooooorro... Aiaiaiaiai i.i

**Kyoraku:** Calma, eu estou quase pegando a chave... Desisto u.u

**Gin:** Vamo fazer uma fogueira, pelo menos a gente se esquenta, já que tá muito frio .!

**Kyoraku:** Eu conheço um método mais fácil, Ichimaru n.n **-olhar malicioso-**

Nanao: NEM OUSE, OU VOCÊ TEM UM LUGAR GARANTIDO NA MINHA LISTA NEGRA Ò.Ó. Com o quê faremos a fogueira, Ichimaru-san ù.u?

**Gin:** Com...

-

-

-

-

**Com a palavra, a autora:** FALA GALERA \O\O/O/ voltei pra alegrar a vida docês xD. O motivo da minha demora foi simples; eu cheguei a pouco tempo de mudança e o meu Speedy tbm. Entãããão, me perdoem mesmo a demora. Dessa vez não responderei as reviews pq a minha prioridade é colocar o cap. no ar e matar alguém de rir. Falando em matar alguém de rir, se vc rir por mais de 10 minutos, pare, respire e vá tomar água o.o' teve uns casos de gente que riu por mais de 10 minutos e mórreu... Eu hein!!

**Bjos a todos, obrigada pelas reviews e Ja ne \o**


End file.
